Secrets
by Hana-Sama
Summary: Shuichi's ill... Doctors, angst, MPREG dont like dont read. First FanFic
1. Chapter 1: Sickness and Appointments

**Chapter One: Sickness and Appointments**

_This is the third time this morning and it started mid-month. _Shuichi thought as he upchucked once more into the toilet bowl. When he was done, he pressed his forehead to the cool porcelain. _I hate being ill…_he thought, his eyes closing and breath shaky.

"Brat?" The blonde haired writer muttered, hands rubbing his face as he entered the bathroom. "What's wrong?"

Shuichi glanced at his wrist, finding the time on his novelty child's watch. It was five a.m. Yuki didn't get to bed until one… "I'm fine Yuki, go back to bed. I'll be there in a bit."

Yuki stood at the door a moment longer, staring at his little lover who had hunched back over the toilet bowl. He shook his head and made his way into the room to gently rub the singer's back. He waited for his lover's dry heaves to end and asked, in a soothing voice, "Better?"

Shuichi nodded against the toilet seat. "Thank you." He croaked.

Yuki stayed by his side until the sun rose, alternating between tenderly rubbing his lover's back, stroking his bubblegum-pink hair out of his face and tracing delicate circles on his slim stomach. As the sun flooded the bedroom, Yuki gazed at his lover, his heart aching as those eyes he loved so much – the eyes he would happily drown in – turned to him, tear-filled.

"I'll call the doctor." He murmured, and got up to leave, but weak fingers grabbed his wrist – holding him in place with the slightest of touches and he turned back to his love. Shuichi was shaking his head vigorously.

"Just call K." He whispered hoarsely, eyes closing for a moment. "I'll go to the doctors later. Drop-in clinic or something. Just tell K I won't be in. I really wanna sleep." With that said, Shuichi slumped into Yuki's side, eyes closed and a tiny furrow on his forehead.

_What am I going to do with you?_ The usually indifferent writer thought, stroking the young boy's face and drawing his hand back as he noticed the temperature of his lover's skin. _You're burning up, you doofus!_

He swiftly picked the singer up and transferred him to his bed, covering him with the blankets. He shuffled to his side and wrapped himself around his love before reaching over to the nightstand to grab his cellphone and dialing the gun-wielding maniac's number.

"K."

"Shuichi's not coming in today." Yuki murmured harshly, worry eating away at him as he continued to regard his little lover. "He is very ill."

K sighed. "What is it this time, Mr. Writer? Too much sex?"

Yuki growled. "I'm genuinely… worried about him, asshole! We've been up since five with him hunched over the toilet bowl. It's the fourth time this week and god knows if it's been happening and I was unaware!"

There was silence on the other end of the phone this time. "Get him to see a doctor today. It doesn't do to have the lead singer of my band taking time off." With that the line went dead and as much as Yuki hated that American, he had to admit, at that moment he respected him.

The blonde writer continued to watch his love through the rest of the day, only leaving the bed when nature called for it. He would be damned if he ever told the brat, but he was seriously worried. His mind was full of 'what ifs' and NONE of them were even vaguely happy what ifs.

Finally that train of thought slowed as Shuichi's eyes began to flutter open. Eiri glanced at the time. It was 12:20.

"Welcome back, Brat." The writer said, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

Shuichi smiled up at him. "Yuki…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I know, Brat, I know." Yuki said, averting his eyes. "Now, about this doctor's appointment…"

Shuichi groaned, trying to sit up and Yuki noticed to his dismay, how violently the singer's arms were shaking from the effort. "I wanna go_ in_ on my own, but could you drop me off there? Maybe drive round the block while I have my appointment? I don't think I can get there on my own… though I could take the bus."

Eiri shook his head. "I'll take you and I'll wait outside for you too." Shuichi nodded his agreement.

"Help me get ready Yuki?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to go in on your own?" The worried writer asked, rubbing his thumb over the back of Shuichi's hand.<p>

"Yeah, it's easier then. I'm sure it's nothing, probably the flu or something. So you don't have to worry." Shuichi smiled tiredly at his lover.

"I'm not worried about you, Brat!" Yuki growled, his cheeks tinting red slightly. Of course he was apprehensive, his lover could be seriously ill. Being such a well known romance novelist, it was important for him to come up with the odd tragic ending and he had many a disease stored in his brain… and right then, far too many of them were making their symptoms known to the blonde man, through his lover.

Beside him, Shuichi let go of his hand and stretched, lithe body arching. Yuki gazed at him. _If_ this was serious, _if_ he lost the singer, Yuki knew he would most definitely go mad. However if this turned out to be some cold, Yuki also knew he would march Shuichi home and be screaming at him for not taking better care of himself. Although if the writer did that, he knew he'd end up having to explain his anger to the brat if Yuki "didn't care" or "wasn't worried".

"Shuichi Shindou to surgery four, please. Shuichi Shindou to surgery four."

Shuichi stood, looking back at Yuki, a tiny smile on his face, "Well, this is it." He said. "Let's hope it's not too serious." And that was enough to send Eiri's heart thumping in fear.

He grabbed Shuichi's hand just before he left and kissed the knuckles, "I'll wait in the car. I'll be there, I promise."

The singer smiled widely. "I love you, Eiri." Before walking off to the doctor's sugery.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagnosis and Decisions

**Chapter Two: Diagnosis and Decisions**

"Well, Shindou-san, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor, a woman with a kind-looking face, asked, smiling at him.

"Uh, well… this from about the middle of the month, every time I wake up in the morning I feel really sick. This morning was the worst so I thought I'd pop in just to prove to my lover that it's not serious." Shuichi smiled softly. "He's always worrying. Though I know he'd never say."

The doctor grinned at the young singer, noting how brilliantly he glowed when he smiled and subconsciously taking note of the fact the small man's lover was male. "I see." She said. "Are there any other things bothering you?"

Shuichi had to think for a moment, his nose wrinkling. "I get real sleepy at the oddest times. I feel light headed fairly often, too. Also, something really odd, I usually love strawberry pocky – as in like I can't go a day without five or six packets, but lately I can't stand it. The thought of it alone makes me ill." He shuddered, suppressing his nausea.

At this the doctor frowned. "Uh-huuuuh… Shindou-san, I have to ask you some very important and intimate questions, but it's vital that you answer them as truthfully as you can. I think I know what's wrong, but I need to ask some questions and run some tests first to be certain."

Shuichi absorbed this before nodding, "Okay."

"Alright, when was the last time you had intimate relations with your lover?" She began, her clipboard in hand.

Shuichi felt the blush creep up his neck, but answered, "Um, I think it was last week. He's laid off me a little since he realized I'm sick."

"Okay, and have you found your nipples or that general area to be painful? Or very sensitive?"

Shuichi had to think about that one for a moment, "I'm not sure. I guess, they are a little painful sometimes… like rubbed raw?"

"Right…" She noted that down, it was beginning to look like her suspicions were correct. "Finally, have you found yourself taking more frequent trips to the toilet? As in, having to urinate more often?"

"Yes, but only a little. I don't think anyone else would notice if it had been them, but I can usually sit through many a recording session without needing the toilet, but lately I can't seem to do it anymore."

"Uh-huh. Okay, well that's all, question wise, but now I'd like to carry out some tests." She turned to her desk and pulled open a drawer, she reached inside and pulled out a little tub.

"Pee-test?" Shuichi asked, taking the tub from her and she nodded, guiding him to the ensuite-like bathroom.

When he was done, he came out shyly from the toilet and handed the tub to her, lid secured and then asked with some trepidation, "And the next test?"

"A blood test, just to be on the safe side." She said smiling at him, "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

After all the tests were completed, rubbing his inner elbow Shuichi sat patiently waiting for his results, fearing the worst. Shu-chan had never been the kind to wait quietly and before he knew it he found himself singing to himself. He was halfway through his third song when the door opened again and the doctor came back in, a sheet in hand.

"Well, Shindou-san."

Shuichi stood up, wringing his hands nervously. "So, Doc, what's wrong with me?"

"I'm not about to beat about the bush, as impossible as it may seem, Shindou-san, you're pregnant."

The singer blinked, sitting back down in a daze. "I-I'm what?"

She beamed at him, "I said you're pregnant. I'd say from your symptoms and from the blood test, that you're entering your second month."

As it begun to sink in, the pink-haired man pressed a hand delicately to his stomach and a smile spread across his face. "I'm gonna have a baby."

"Like I said it's… I guess, one chance to infinity, but looks like you're the one." Said the doctor, writing on a prescription pad. "These are the nutrients you need to take for the sake of your own and the baby's health. I'll book you in for another check up next month."

"Okay," he said as he took the prescription, "thank you, very much!" He waved to the doctor as he left, the grin still plastered on his face, but when he got into the elevator to go to the car park, suddenly that smile dropped. _What if, after he knows that my body can do this, he doesn't want me anymore?_ _What if Yuki doesn't want this baby? What if… what if Yuki tells me to get rid of the baby? I can't even risk that happening…_

Shuichi clutched at his heart and got out on the next floor – one floor up from where Yuki was. He stopped and thought a moment, before flipping out his cell phone.

"Brat, I'm in the parking lot, like I said I'd be. Where are you? Can you get down here okay? Damn, maybe I should have stayed there and waited…"

"Yuki, I'm fine, it's nothing serious and it should be clearing up soon. You go home, I gotta sort some other things out with the doctor, you know like prescriptions and stuff, and then I thought I'd pop by Hiro's. I know you hate waiting around for me so I'll let you go…" Shuichi said, then added quickly for good measure, "Besides, I know you have a deadline approaching."

The other end of the line was silent for a moment. "I do have a deadline…" Yuki mused, "Do you want me to pick you up from Hiro's?"

"Nah, I'll catch the subway and I'll send you a text when I get there."

Again the line was silent and Shuichi knew that his lover was debating whether or not it was wise to let his ill lover wander about on his own.

"I'll be fine Yuki, really. Look, I gotta go get these prescriptions, but I love you and I'll see you soon!"

"Hn… See you at home, Brat." Was the last thing Yuki said before hanging up the phone.

Shuichi closed his phone slowly, thinking very carefully about his next step. _Is this what I need to do?_

After this he stared at the name he now had up on his list of contacts, slowly pressing down on the green call button.

The phone rang once before the man picked up. "This is Seguchi."

"You win, Seguchi-san… I need to disappear."


	3. Chapter 3: A New Start

**Chapter Three: A New Start**

Yuki looked around the apartment, the apartment he had shared with his lover for a good five years now. He looked at this apartment as his home now, where he belonged, rather than just a necessity as it had been before.

He knew that he had to treat Shuichi right. The singer's recent illness had taught him that. At first he had thought that the reason for Shu-chan's sudden sickness was his doing – that it was because of his past that he was not allowed to be happy and more than once he had thought of leaving the brat to see if he would recover with his absence. However the thought of Shuichi not recovering and the writer not being there for him had almost broken the cold man's heart. He had also reasoned that if Shuichi did not want him to leave, no matter what state he was in the small man would track him down and bring him home, back to where he belonged.

Yuki smiled for a second, thinking of his baka. _I love him, nothing in this world could change that… I should really tell him._ But the mere thought of explaining these delicate emotions to the singer terrified him. There were always the lingering feelings of doubt, the notion of Shuichi laughing in his face over it.

The writer sighed. He didn't know what he'd be like if the singer just walked out of his life. Would he revert back to his old self? Would he go on a killing spree? Would he look for his Brat no matter what he had to overcome? The questions were endless. He just wasn't sure about that. All he knew – or rather, what he had come to realize, was that he couldn't go on anymore without his lover.

_Why hasn't he messaged me yet?_ He thought to himself and felt the panic rise – the pink-haired man was ill after all. _I better call him._

"The number you have dialed is out of order, please try again later." Yuki shut his phone the panic swiftly becoming unbearable, but just then his mobile went off, the tone making him jump.

He flipped it open, saying into the receiver, "Shuichi, where are you?"

"Yuki." It was his lover and Yuki felt his heartbeat slow a little as some of his fear dissipated.

"Where are you? I thought you were gonna text me." He hated how his voice sounded… needy.

"Yuki, I'm not coming home." There was a small pause and Yuki heard his lover take a breath, "I've had enough. I can't do this anymore. I don't want you anymore. I'm sorry, Eiri." The writer swore that he could hear his heart break as the singer's beautiful voice cracked on his name. _His_ name.

_This cant be real! There's something he's not telling. There has to be a legitimate reason behind this! He's fought tooth and nail to have me accept him as a lover, there's no way he'd just drop me… Is there?_

"Shuichi, I –" He started, but the singer cut him off.

"No, Eiri!" The writer heard the sheer agony in his voice, "We can't be together anymore. Good bye Eiri." And the writer thought he was finished, about to shut his phone and let his pain overtake him, until he heard the tiniest whisper before Shuichi's phone shut off. It was three simple words which let him know that not all was lost. "I love you."

It was all Yuki needed in order to know that there was something else and something very important going on behind the scenes. Despite everything Shuichi simply would not give him up, unless there was a valid reason, of that the writer was sure.

_But you have also treated him worse than shit since you met him._ A nasty voice said, from the back of his mind.

Yuki collapsed onto his knees and couldn't stop the tears. Whether there was a reason or not, his tiny lover was definitely leaving him and as far as he could tell, he was powerless to stop him.

* * *

><p>Shuichi lay, curled up on his new bed, in his new apartment that would never smell like his lover, his body wracked by the sobs shaking his body. On the bed next to him, sitting with his hand softly on the small singer's back was Hiro and standing at the door was Seguchi.<p>

"Shindou-san…" Seguchi began, but stopped as he saw Hiro shake his head softly. _Not now_ he mouthed. "I'll take my leave. I'll be back here tomorrow."

As soon as the boss of NG had left the apartment, Shuichi turned around and clung to his best friend.

"I know I'm a freak, Hiro. And I love Eiri so much! But if word gets out… I cant risk him asking me to abort the kid and I can't put Eiri's career at risk either." Hiro noticed how Shuichi stopped using the writer's pen name – and he also knew he only did that when he was in a lot of distress. "I want him to be happy, Hiro! Omigod! Hiro! How am I gonna look after this baby? I can hardly look after myself! Hiro, I can't do this on my own. I need Eiri here with me. It's his baby too… maybe I should tell him about this…?" The singer deliberated that for a moment, before shaking his head vigorously, "No. He can't know about this. Hiro, he must not know."

Hiro was starting to worry greatly for his friend. In a matter of seconds (for that is how fast Shuichi could speak) he had gone through three subjects, all in a state of high hysteria.

"Shuichi. You need to calm down. Rest. We'll think all this through when you're slightly less heady from the news of… you know. You might wake up and realize that Yuki-san will care for you and the baby, you never know – especially where that man is concerned."

Shuichi turned to him, his eyes filled with tears, but he has the most serious expression that Hiro had ever seen on the tiny singer. "I do, Hiro. I know. And if these last few years are anything to go by, Eiri will not want me in his life any longer. He will not want to be tied down by me."

Hiro could feel his own heart break along with the singer's as the smaller man hung his head, his bangs effectively hiding his eyes. The guitarist held the singer close. "You won't be alone on this, Shuichi. I'll be here. Suguru too. I promise."

Shuichi pulled away from Hiro and gave him a shaky smile, his tears still running down his face. "Thanks, Hiro. That really means a lot."


	4. Chapter 4: The Third Month

**Chapter Four: The Third Month**

"Hiiiiiirrrrroooooooo!" Shuichi whined, on a step ladder and attempting to reach the top shelf in the kitchen of his new-but-not-so-new apartment. He was standing on a small step-ladder and stretching to his fullest. The guitarist stepped into the room and nearly had a heart attack when he saw what the singer was up to.

"Shuichi! Get down! What if you hurt yourself?" He grabbed the singer and put him safely on the ground. "What was it that you wanted?" he asked in a softer tone of voice, stepping onto the step-ladder as he noticed the tears in his friends eyes. He knew that the singer knew he was trying to look after him and the baby, and that he'd be easily forgiven, but he couldn't help the twinge of guilt he felt.

"Sorry, Hiro. Uhm. I was trying to get the golden syrup. I want it to go with the cheese sandwich." Mentally, the guitarist shuddered at his friends choice of food – albeit, craving induced.

"It's alright, Shuichi, I shouldn't have shouted at you."

"No, no. You were in the right. I shouldn't have been doing something so stupid." Shuichi took the golden syrup from his friend, smiling gently, although it wasn't nearly as bright as it used to be. "It's not just me anymore, is it? I gotta think about my baby." At this, Shuichi ran a tentative hand over his slightly swollen abdomen, before completing his sandwich and wandering into his living room.

Plonking himself down on the sofa he began to wolf down his sandwich. He had his feet up and was rubbing his belly subconsciously comforting himself (and undoubtedly the baby) as he watched the music channels.

Suguru was sitting on the armchair next to the sofa watching the pink-haired man. The pianist had never really had a soft-spot for the bi-polar singer, but he could feel one growing in the past month. He had begun to understand why Hiro and sometimes even the cold-hearted writer fawned over him.

"Hey, Suguru!" Hiro called from where he was still tinkering around in the kitchen "Have you shown Shuichi the music for his new song? Like to see if it fits?"

"No, he hasn't, Hiro." Shuichi called back, "But right now I just wanna relax and think of nothing."

"Heh, as if that isn't what you do all the time Shu-chan!"

"_Heyyyyy_!"

"Hahahaha! I'm kidding. Suguru, do you want something to eat? Seeing Shuichi eat has made me hungry."

Suguru, who had been amused listening to the banter between the two best friends, looked up from his music pad, "Yeah thanks, Hiro." Then he sat for a few seconds before unfolding his legs from underneath himself, "I'll come and give you a hand, Hiro. Shuichi, would you like me to get you something too?"

Shuichi stared up at the teal-haired man for a moment, "Yeah, could you get me a... chocolate milkshake with melon pocky and pickle slices?"

Suguru smiled brightly at him, "Of course."

Shuichi continued to eat his sandwich quietly humming to himself, his hand now resting on his belly where his baby-bump started.

"We're like a family, eh Baby?" He muttered, momentarily rubbing his stomach. "Although I think there's someone missing… But we won't tell the others that. I don't want them to worry."

Little did Shuichi know that the keyboardist and guitarist had been standing near the doorway from the kitchen to the living-room. And they had already begun to worry.

* * *

><p>"Tohma!" Yuki barked as he stepped into the office at NG Studios, "Find Shuichi! It has been a <em>month<em> and you still haven't found him!"

"Eiri-san…" Tohma moaned, clutching the bridge of his nose, "We can't find him any faster than we are. We have no idea where he is." He lied. "He no longer comes into the studio and sends us his music through four or five different people. He has this well thought out – although I never thought I'd say those words whilst talking about Shindou-san."

Yuki threw himself into the chair opposite Tohma's desk and put his head in his slimmer-than-usual hands._ He's lost weight;_ _I don't think I've seen Eiri this shaken up about anything. I think this might even surpass the Kitazawa incident. Hmm, maybe Shuichi has won, not I?_

"I don't know what to do, Tohma." _He's opening up to me? This is doing things to Eiri I had never thought possible after Kitazawa._ "When I go home… it's not _home_ anymore. He's not there to greet me; he's not there in my bed. It sickens me to think that he might be with someone else. He's not around to prevent me from over-working anymore and – Tohma… I-I need him!" The NG president noticed the blush touching the writer's ears and the slight tremble of the shoulders.

"Eiri." Tohma walked around his desk to put his hand on the writer's shoulder, trying to offer as much comfort as he was able. "I have a feeling that if Shindou-san doesn't wish to be found, you wont find him. I'm sorry, Eiri-san."

The writer looked up at Tohma and shook his head. "For once, Tohma, it's not your fault. It's me. It always has been me. My insecurities have led Shuichi to leave me. I just… I don't understand _why_ he would leave me when he so obviously _needed_ me. You didn't see how ill he was Tohma…" Eiri stared off into space for a few seconds, trying to get his bearings before he stood, gently pushing Tohma's consoling hand away from himself.

"Eiri-san, you know where I am if you need me. Mika too. She would love to feel like your sister again, more than anything in the world." Tohma said, letting the writer out.

"Thank you, Tohma. That means a lot." Eiri managed a small smile, but it was a shadow of what Tohma had begun to see when the writer and Shuichi were together, particularly in the last few months.

After Yuki had left, Tohma was left to his own thoughts. It was true that Shuichi needed his lover at this juncture, but he agreed with Shuichi's decision to leave the writer. Eiri, from both of their points of view, just wasn't ready for that kind of relationship. There was no way that Eiri would have been able to cope with Shuichi _and_ a child, although he had to admit Shuichi's immaturity had been subdued since he had become pregnant. Besides, Shuichi's band mates had been more than helpful and had taken care of the singer for the past month with no complaints, but whenever the guitarist would phone in to give Tohma an update on the singer's health, Hiro would inform him that the singer had a habit of crying himself to sleep and suffer from nightmares so strong that they could be classed as night terrors.

It was a difficult situation to be involved in and Tohma thought that it had gone on long enough. Although it had been only one month he knew that Yuki had to be in tatters to have been able to open up to him.

He reached toward his phone and began to dial. On the fourth ring, Shuichi picked up.

"Moshi-moshi, Shuichi here."

Tohma noticed how dulled Shuichi's normal happy demeanor seemed, even through the phone. "Shindou-san, it's Seguchi. I need to meet with you. Is it possible for you to come and meet me today, in about twenty minutes?"

There was a small pause. "I can, but I can't stay out long, Seguchi-san, I have my ultra-sound appointment today."

"Of course. I'll see that you are escorted there, but it is necessary that I see you as soon as possible." Tohma insisted.

"Okay. Where do you want to meet?"

Tohma debated this for a second. He had to be somewhere away from where Yuki could be. He didn't want to risk putting the two back together prematurely. There were things he had to straighten out first. "How about I come over to your flat? I'll bring you whatever you are craving."

Again there was a small pause and the NG president knew that the younger man was questioning whether or not to trust him. He knew he was reaping what he had sown; after all, Tohma had never treated Shuichi with anything more than contempt. "You can come here." And with that the phone clicked off.

Tohma sighed, replacing the handset. _This is not going to be easy,_ he thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Propositions and Photographs

**Chapter Five: Propositions and Photographs**

As Tohma arrived at Shuichi's apartment, he was struck by how comfortable his younger cousin seemed among his band member's here, particularly when he didn't care for them much at work. _Different work ethics,_ he thought.

"Nakano-san." He greeted the man who opened the door, and handed over the craving induced (and ordered) strawberry-pickle-chocolate-carrot cheesecake at him. "Shindou-san?"

The older man stepped into the room, swiftly removing his shoes and making his way to the living room, where he suspected the young singer might be. His prediction was correct and he went to sit beside the pink-haired man. He was swiftly followed by the two other band members and they stood behind the singer in a protective manner; two solid figures in Shuichi's most vulnerable time.

"How are you feeling, Shindou-san?"

"Bloated, but content. What is it you needed? If it's about the new single we're supposed to be working on, sorry I haven't turned it in… I haven't really… felt up to it lately." The singer looked down and rubbed his belly.

"No, Shindou-san, I'm not here because of that. I need to talk to you about Eiri-san."

Everything in the room went eerily quiet. Hiro and Suguru cast cautious glances over the singer, who had begun to tremble lightly. Both men understood his pain. Both men had been there with him through his recovery period, although both knew that Shuichi had not fully pulled through, particularly if his frequent nightmares were anything to go by.

"Seguchi-san… I thought that this discussion was over the last time we spoke."

"I had also thought so at the time, but I have just been speaking with Eiri-san," at this Shuichi looked up, a kind of panicky trapped look on his face, "don't worry, Shindou-san, I didn't tell him that I knew of your whereabouts." Shuichi seemed to relax a little. "However, I think that maybe you should contact him."

"_No_!... no. I can't do that Seguchi-san!" Shuichi growled, and Tohma was a little taken aback by how much he sounded like Eiri. "I love him, Seguchi… I do. But I love this baby _more_. I can't risk Eiri telling me that he wants to get rid of the baby. To me… this baby proves my love for Eiri."

Tohma thought about this, and chose his next words carefully, "Shindou-san, I understand your protectiveness towards your child, but won't you allow Eiri-san to prove his love for you?"

Shuichi chuckled, but it was without humour. "Eiri never loved me, Seguchi-san." As the singer's voice cracked, Hiro put his hand on Shuichi's shoulder as a form of comfort and Shuichi leaned into the touch a little. "You knew that before. You were always trying to get rid of me, due to mine and Eiri's incompatibility. And you were right… I see that now."

"Eiri-san does love you, Shindou-san. You have to understand that he just doesn't know how to-"

At this Shuichi's nerves snapped. "How to, _what_? Seguchi-san! I have been more than understanding throughout out our relationship, but if I'm carrying a baby… I… I can't look out for him, myself and our baby." The singer shuddered violently.

"Shindou-san. You have to believe me. I have _never_ seen Eiri-san so distraught."

Shuichi remained silent for a moment or two, evidently trying to get his breathing and emotions under control. "Hiro, could you please take me to the clinic now? I don't want to be late for my first ultra-sound."

Hiro looked at the tiny singer and could see, in his eyes, the strength of his resolve. He glanced back to his boss and slowly shook his head. _This is not the way to approach this,_ he said with his own eyes.

"Suguru, could you show you're cousin out please?"

The small, teal-haired man gently took is cousin by the arm, guiding him out of the chair in a firm, respectful way. "Please, cousin. Don't make this situation any more stressful for Shuichi than it already is. It's important that he is kept calm."

Tohma looked between his cousin and the stubborn singer and he knew he had lost the battle, but not the war ahead. He nodded curtly to all of the young men in the room and swiftly left without another word.

"Shuichi, I…" Suguru began.

"Don't worry. You didn't know what he wanted to talk about, you were just as shocked as me… don't worry about it." The singer got up and picked up his back-pack from by the front door. "Now, Hiro, could you drive me to the clinic please. I wanna meet my baby." And that said, he smiled as brightly as he could.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru were cramped into a small doctor's surgery with Shuichi laid on the clinical bed, his arms over his tummy. He was looking around nervously and Suguru surprised himself by reaching out and touching the back of the singer's hand.<p>

"It's gonna be fine." He wasn't entirely sure why he said this. They knew that everything was going to be fine – the baby hadn't made any distress known after all – but as Shuichi slid his left hand over the one covering his right and smiled brightly, truthfully, Suguru understood his gesture. He desperately wanted Shuichi to smile again.

"Ah. Shindou-san!" The doctor exclaimed as she entered the room, ultra-sound trolley swiftly behind. "Is this your partner?" She smiled brightly at the young synthesizer, who blushed and quickly withdrew his hand.

Shuichi smiled, but it was without a trace of happiness. "My, uh, partner and I are no longer together." The doctor's face dropped, but she did not pry farther, she gently took Shuichi's hand, giving it a fond pat.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, before, "Now, let's see this baby then."

And just like that, Shuichi was buzzing once more.

The doctor pulled Shuichi's top up and pushed the top of his pants a little further down so that his bump was exposed.

"Now, then, Shindou-san, this is gonna feel a little cool and probably a little strange at first." The doctor said as she took a tube of gel from somewhere beside the ultrasound machine.

"Thanks for the warning." Shuichi said cheerfully and he meant it, particularly when the doctor applied said gel to his baby-bump. He shifted a little uncomfortably on the examination table.

"Right then! Time to see your baby!" The doctor smiled happily at the young singer as she took the paddle from its resting place and began pressing it to Shuichi's abdomen. She moved the paddle around for a bit and an image appeared on the screen. The doctor pressed a couple of buttons and then turned the screen towards the three friends. "Here, you can see the head, and further down, here, you can see where the legs are developing. Hmmm… wait a second…"

From the tone in her voice the previously overjoyed Shuichi began to panic. "What? What's wrong?"

"No, no, Shindou-san, there's nothing wrong, but I think… hang on." She maneuvered the paddle around again and after pressing the buttons, she nodded. "Shindou-san. You're having twins."

Shuichi stared, first at her and then the screen, tears forming in his eyes. "Twins… I'm gonna have twins!" He spun his head round to look at his friends, "I'm having twins!" He near-yelled.

"We gathered, Shu." Hiro said, smiling softly as he patted the singer's shoulder. Suguru handed the ecstatic Shuichi a tissue.

"Shindou-san, how many copies of this do you want?" The doctor was truly moved by the camaraderie of the band, the way they appeared to support each other.

"Uhm… Twins… uh… two of each? I'm good at losing things." He said by way of an explanation.

The doctor smiled at him, admiring his obvious strength to continue this even though his other half was no longer around. As a single mother herself, she could sympathise.

* * *

><p>Tohma, after nipping back to his office, made a visit to Eiri's apartment and upon arriving and letting himself in he was shocked to see the state that Eiri had let his apartment get into. Across the floor there were a large amount of beer cans and cigarette packets, and among the debris, Tohma could see many, many pop magazines with Shuichi Shindou's face plastered on every one.<p>

Sighing, the head of NG made his way over to the office of the depressed writer and was unsurprised to find him with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and staring blankly at his computer screen.

"Eiri, this has to stop." Tohma said from the doorway. "It's unhealthy."

"Don't care, Tohma. Not having Shuichi around is unhealthy." Yuki replied, running an exasperated hand through his hair and leaning back in his desk chair. "How would you feel if Mika left you without telling you why, knowing there could be so many reasons? I just keep going over and over it in my mind." Taking another drag on his cigarette, yuki growled, frustrated. "He was so ill Tohma, it's killing me not knowing where he is or how he's doing…"

Tohma gazed at the man before him. He had changed so much since Shuichi had left. He was more open, more honest and he was also on a downwards spiral. Before long, Tohma knew that Eiri was going to be having health problems and that wouldn't be beneficial for any of the people involved. He had to do something, and fast, before the situation escalated further.


	6. Chapter 6: Fourth Month Breakdowns

**Chapter Six: Fourth Month Breakdowns**

Shuichi growled for the umpteenth time, the pale yellow wool tangled around and over his small, but clearly visible, baby-bump. "Suguru! This is impossible!" He exclaimed, a frown donning his features.

The teal haired man looked up from the book resting on his lap, "Don't look at me Shuichi. You said that you wanted to learn to knit. Don't drag me into this."

"Fine!" Shuichi harrumphed, shoving the wool aside, along with the knitting needles and crossed his arms across his chest.

Suguru stared at the young singer, regarded how his face crunched briefly before smoothing out as he ran his small hands over his belly. "Hey, Shuichi… you want something to eat?" Shuichi grinned at him before nodding vigorously. "I'll fix you something now."

Hiro was happily preparing a meal when Suguru entered. "Hey, Suguru. What do you need?"

"Oh, Shuichi wanted something to eat, so said I'd fix him a snack." The teal haired man answers, reaching around Hiro for the pickle jar. "I don't really know what he wants, but he seems to like pickle at the moment so that'll do." Suguru said and after a few moments silence and retrieving various ingredients he began again. "Hey, Hiro have you noticed that Shuichi's glowing?" The younger man smiled, "I always thought that was something you said to pregnant women to make them feel better, but it's true – at least in Shuichi's case."

Hiro glanced at the keyboardist. _That was a lot of words,_ he thought, _but maybe being close to Shu has brought out a new side in Suguru as well…?_

"Yeah, but Shuichi has always had that little spark, I wonder if that makes his 'glow' more noticeable?" Hiro turned back to making their meal and hushed voice a little. "Suguru… do you… do you think that Yuki-san should know about this? About the kids? Or do you think that Shu is right? I don't want anyone to suffer… especially Shu, and I think that he _is_ suffering with his decision."

Suguru finished arranging the various snacks on a small plate before answering, "I think that what's most important right now, is that we – the people he trusts most – need to respect any decision that Shuichi makes. Whether or not we agree with it. However, if I were Yuki-san… I would want to know, I have to admit."

And with that said, Suguru left to give the pregnant man what he had prepared.

_I hope you're right. I really do… _Hiro thought, before returning his attention to the meal once more.

* * *

><p>"Eiri, sit down, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet." Tohma said.<p>

Huffing, Yuki did as he was told, slumping into the nearest arm chair. "I can't help it. Why haven't you found him yet, Tohma? You always told me that you could find anyone, anywhere. Why can't you find _him_?"

NG's president sighed, "I told you before Eiri. Shuichi has planned this out too well. Had he left some kind of clue, any kind of clue as to where he was, we would have found him." It pained Tohma to lie to Eiri, but he did, on most levels, agree with Shuichi's actions.

"I need him, Tohma." The writer sighed, running his hands through golden hair. "It was hard living with him, but it's even harder without him. At least I could _kind of_ concentrate with him around. Now I find it hard to even sit in front of the laptop and write a few words."

Tohma sighed. This was difficult on the both of them, but Shuichi be damned if the singer would admit to being wrong. Then an idea entered Tohma's head. There had been a matter not too long ago concerning a child who's mother had been convinced that the father was Yuki. Tohma remembered the incident and Eiri's reaction well.

**Flashback**

"_TOHMA!" An irate Yuki screeched as he slammed open the door to the president of NG's office. "What the hell is this?" The writer crashed a newspaper onto the mahogany desk in front of the former keyboardist._

_The first page headline read: #1 ROMANCE NOVELIST'S ILLEGITIMATE CHILD? Reading a little further on and regarding the picture of the eighteen month boy on the front, Tohma felt an irrational anger building._

"_Has Shuichi seen this?" He asked._

"_What do you think? It's all over the news. The brat packed a bag this morning and left. I've never seen him so angry. You know as well as I do that I haven't slept with anyone else other than Shuichi for years." Yuki growled, "I don't know what she thinks she's doing! I never want kids! I've told Shuichi as much. I even told him whether or not the kid was mine I wouldn't want it. Now I'm losing him because he'll sooner believe the tabloids than his own lover!"_

"_Ah. Don't worry, Eiri, I'll sort it."_

**End flashback**

"Eiri."

"What?" Eiri looked up at his long term friend.

"Do you remember that incident in the tabloids a while back? When Shuichi left you on his own terms?" At Yuki's nod, Tohma continued, "Do your feelings concerning parenthood still stand?"

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" Eiri questions, confusion plain in his eyes.

"Just answer the question."

Yuki thought for a moment, incredibly perplexed as to why this would matter. "I don't know. If the woman bearing the child meant more to me the Shuichi, then maybe I would want the child. But seeing as how much the Brat _does_ mean to me, I very much doubt that would happen."

Tohma paused before nodding, "Hmm."

* * *

><p>Shuichi sat down. Despite being only four months pregnant, being pregnant with twins was taking its toll on his slight frame. He was beginning to dread the later months. Already his ankles swelled to twice their size just wandering around the house and he was always uncomfortable.<p>

Sighing, he rubbed his hands across his abdomen. "I love you both." He murmured smiling gently.

Thanks to Hiro and Suguru keeping him company, Shuichi hadn't had the time to wallow and think about Eiri, but as they had been running low on groceries the other band mates had gone out to get food, manga and music for the singer. Now, however, Shuichi was regretting telling both of them to go.

"You know, Babies, I love your daddy very much, but I don't think that he would love me very much right now. I don't blame you two, though." He rubbed his belly soothingly as he felt what he thought was a cramp. Cleaning the apartment had taken it out of him, but it had taken his mind off of Eiri.

Quieting, Shuichi felt the tears behind his eyes. _I miss him. I love him so much, but choosing between him and my Babies, I have to choose them. It's not their fault after all. They're innocent in this._

Again, a cramp hit him hard. Breathing through it and rubbing circle on his tummy he got through it. "Ouch." He groaned. _This hurts…_

Another tightening in his stomach caused him to cry out loud and tears to run down his cheeks. As it passed he reached swiftly for his phone and pressed the speed dial for Hiro.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up!" He grumbled.

"Hiro here."

"Get back here, _now_! There's something wrong. _SHIT_!" Shuichi doubled up in pain as another cramp hit him hard.

"Shuichi!" The line went dead, "Shuichi! Suguru, call Tohma and tell him that something has happened to Shu and the babies, I'm gonna get back and get Shu to the hospital."

* * *

><p>"Seguchi."<p>

"Cousin."

"Suguru? What's wrong?"

"Something's happened to Shuichi and the twins. Hiro has taken him to the hospital, but he needed me to call you and keep you informed. I'm heading to the hospital now. It's up to you whether you come or not, but I would appreciate it if you did." The younger man spoke swiftly in a low voice.

"Alright. I will be there soon." He said, hanging up. _Enough is enough._ picking up his phone once more, Tohma hit speed dial #2.

He had to wait for three rings as he made his way out of his office hurriedly.

"Eiri."

"Tohma? What's going on? Have you found him?"

"He's in hospital, Eiri. I don't know what's going on. Meet me there."

Eiri felt his heart sink and his anger rise as he closed his mobile. _I'll kill whoever put him there. I'm coming Shu. _


	7. Chapter 7: Reunited

**Chapter Seven: Reunited**

As Eiri pulled up to the hospital his heart was in his throat, ready to hear the worst as soon as he walked through the doors. _I shouldn't have let Shuichi go to Hiro's alone after the doctor's appointment in the first place. If only I had paid more attention to him, if only I had told him how I really felt, if only I hadn't been so cold, if only… if only we hadn't met._

Eiri knew that this was what happened when you truly cared for someone. They left you, one way or another and now he could lose his Brat for good.

Running into the reception area he looked around for Tohma and spotted him standing at the desk talking to the on-call nurse there.

"Tohma, where is he? What happened? How is he?" Eiri hurried toward the smaller man.

"Calm down Eiri—"

"How can I be calm? Shuichi could be dying for all I know!" The writer said angrily.

"Eiri, he's fine. He, well… maybe he should explain." Tohma said, turning and taking a slip of paper from the nurse. After reading what was on the paper he transferred his attention back to the writer. "Follow me."

Yuki did as he was told, but continued to interrogate Tohma, "What is going on? What happened? Tohma! Tohma! Tell me what happened to my Shu."

"Like I said, Eiri, it would be better if Shuichi himself explained." He glanced at the paper still in his hand and at the door numbers, looking up once more, he saw Hiro and Suguru outside what he assumed was the room Shuichi was in. Room 209. Before he could greet them and ask what had happened Eiri had over taken him and grabbed Hiro by his shirt.

"Why didn't you look after him better? Huh? Why?" Hiro just stood there as he was screamed at whilst Suguru turned his attention to his cousin.

"Why is he here, Tohma-nii?" Suguru growled, surprised by his own protectiveness towards the pregnant man. "Shuichi didn't want him to know."

That distracted Yuki, even in his rage, "Know? Know what?" His gazed flitted between the cousins, "Tohma, what is going on?" Silence from all parties followed.

"Suguru." It was Hiro who spoke first. "He deserves to know. You said so yourself."

The keyboardist paused, nodded and finally turned his attention to Yuki. "If you cause him any distress – therefore putting him in danger – I will personally see to it that you're life is made a living hell."

"My life is made far worse without Shuichi, nothing can equal that." Eiri said, seriously, although he was shocked by the small man's concern towards Shuichi. From what he had heard, the two of them had never gotten along.

Suguru glared at him a moment longer, before nodding and stepping aside to allow the writer passed.

Again Yuki's heart began a hard and unrelenting beat in his chest as he put his hand on the door knob. He had never been so nervous in his life. The way that everyone had reacted to Yuki's presence had put the writer on edge and now all he wanted to do was confirm to himself that his tiny lover was alright, that he wasn't in any danger and that it wasn't over between them.

As the door opened, Yuki gasped, taken aback by what he saw there. He swiftly entered the room and made his way towards the unconscious figure of his lover.

Sitting in the chair beside the hospital bed, Eiri gently brushed pink locks out of Shuichi's unusually pale face and took one of the singer's small hands in one of his own before regarding his abdomen. There was no mistaking the roundness he saw there.

_This can't be right… can it?_

The pieces of the puzzle finally fell together and Yuki's eyes widened.

Sickness… leaving… the tabloids… Tohma's questioning on the topic only a few days before…

Shuichi, _his _Shuichi, was pregnant.

* * *

><p>There was beeping. Constant. Steady.<p>

Slowly Shuichi opened his eyes, but finding that the artificial lights blinded him, he rapidly closed them once more.

Cool, long-fingered hands brushed his brow, softly sweeping hair off his face before an unmistakable voice shattered the silence with the quiet utterance of, "Brat?" Shuichi's eyes opened fast and wide and his hands flew down to his swollen tummy. The beeping sped up and threw Shuichi further into his panic attack.

"Shuichi, Shuichi, calm down." Yuki was startled, but had expected this reaction. "Shuichi. The baby's fine! Please, just calm down, shhhh… shhh." The writer spoke softly and ran a soothing hand across his loves brow. "The doctor said that it was Braxton Hicks… said it was common in first-timers. I didn't really ask anything else. I just wanted to know that you weren't in any danger."

"Why are you here, Eiri?" Shuichi asked as he pushed himself into a sitting position and gazed warily at the blonde.

Yuki looked at his little lover and found himself stunned in how determined his eyes looked. How he loved those lavender eyes…

Hesitantly, afraid that he may be rebuffed, Eiri rested a tender hand upon his lover's round belly, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

Shuichi was dumbfounded. Of all the reactions that he had expected from Yuki, this had not been one of them. Immense pain, rejection and even heartbreak welled in his lover's amber eyes and Shuichi tore his gaze away, petrified of drowning in their depths.

Yuki withdrew his hand and repeated the question, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You don't want kids, Eiri." Shuichi took a shaky breath. "You never have. Between staying with you, risking their termination, and leaving to love them. I chose them. I just did what I had to do." Shuichi raised his tearful eyes to Yuki's face. "I chose them over you. They're innocent in this, Eiri." Shuichi paused and the writer drew breath to speak, but the singer continued, hanging his pink head once more and picking at the white sheet. "I won't be asking for any financial support. I don't need it, what with the money I have saved, so you don't have to worry about that. You're free now, Eiri."

Yuki was stunned. _Free? FREE? How can I be 'free' if you haunt my very being?_

Clearing his throat, he spoke in a low tone, fearing if he spoke any louder his voice would crumble and break. "Shu." The boy looked up, tears clumping his lashes. "I don't want to lose you." Yuki put his hand to Shuichi's cheek and wiped away a few escaping tears. "You or them… them? More than one."

Shuichi flinched, recoiling. "Twins." He murmured with his eyes downcast.

The writer was bewildered to say the least, but his heart was beating fast once again and he could feel a foolish, inexplicable smile beginning to form on his face. Tenderly and cautiously he drew Shuichi into his arms. "Shuichi." He breathed, "I – I don't know what to say. I – I've never felt like this." And it was true, he felt as though he should be dancing or something, he suddenly had so much pent up energy. He couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"You don't need to say anything, Eiri. I never expected you to." Shuichi sighed and pulled away. "So, now you know. I'm a freak – well more of a freak that before – and I'm carrying your children." Shu scowled, and Yuki grinned – truly _grinned_ – before the he took Shuichi's chin in his hand and pulled his small face towards his own, crashing his lips to his lover's.

The confirmation of them being his children drove Eiri wild. So many emotions bubbled inside him; love, protectiveness, desire, adoration, he didn't know what to deal with first and he pulled away, glaring into Shuichi's astonished violet eyes. "You are _not_ a freak." He growled, "And you are never leaving me again."

Shuichi was at a loss. He so desperately wanted to return to Yuki, to believe in this sudden change in character, but more than that was the overwhelming need to protect his Babies at all cost.

Finally after some time of the only sound in the room being the harsh breathing of the two lovers, Shuichi came to an abrupt and final decision.

"I love you, Eiri, I do. But I have to do what I think is right by my Babies." Subconsciously, Shu rubbed his palm across his abdomen. "And, I think that, despite your acceptance right now, I should give you time to understand the magnitude of this."

The writer was about to protest before he saw the sheer willpower in his young lover's gorgeous eyes. It was the same look that Shuichi had when he'd said that he was going to be Eiri's one and only lover and the writer knew better than anyone how that had ended.

Eiri lowered his gaze, feeling his heart breaking, knowing that he wanted nothing more than to be with Shuichi forever and always.

"I'm not saying that I don't want to see you, Love." Shuichi said, and the endearment made Yuki look up again to see the gentle smile on his lover's face. "You're welcome anytime, if you would like to see us, but I want you to really think this through. It's not something to take lightly, as you know."

Eiri stared at his lover, flabbergasted. It had taken only a month for this transition from child to parent. And he knew in that moment, he would walk through fire and ice to have this family. _Their_ family.

"Okay, Shu. Okay, I'll think about it, but I want to continue seeing you." The writer said, taking Shuichi's hand and kissing the knuckles, adding silently, _I've been going crazy without you around._

Shuichi smiled and it was beautiful and real.


	8. Chapter 8: Restlessness

**Chapter Eight: Restlessness**

After confirmation from the doctors that both he and his Babies were in good health, Shuichi was given permission to leave the hospital. They had kept him in overnight and due to the harsh hospital beds, he was very uncomfortable as he signed his release form.

"Shuichi." A familiar, and very much missed, voice called. Shuichi could feel himself relax simply hearing that voice. All his muscles stopped their aching and simply calmed. "I'll take you back to where you're living." Yuki said gruffly, embarrassed – most likely still pissed at Shuichi for not falling immediately into his arms.

"Thank you, Eiri." Shuichi knew that this was a very fragile time for all of them; this was the make or break for their fledgling family.

As Shuichi slipped into the passenger car seat, he was surprised when he found Eiri strapping him in securely, surreptitiously running one of his large hands over the baby-bump.

After fastening Shuichi (and his unborn children) safely in the car, Yuki swiftly made his way to the driver's seat and carefully kept his eyes off Shuichi. Slipping on his glasses, he asked, "Where am I taking you?"

Shuichi rolled off the address and continued giving directions on the move. When they were waiting at the traffic lights and as Eiri put his hand on the gear shift, the tiny singer gently laid his hand atop his lovers and searched amber eyes with his own violet ones. He smiled sweetly and with his eyes told Yuki that he loved him before he said, "Relax. Please, Eiri. You're making me feel a little uneasy 'cause you're so tense." His smile widened and he ran his hand from Eiri's, up his arm to his shoulder before squeezing firmly.

Yuki instantly relaxed and he knew that it was because he was nervous – he was terrified that in the time he had been away from his lover, that the young singer had changed his mind about meeting with him and sharing their miracle. But Shuichi still seemed to want him in his life, and who knew? Perhaps Shuichi would even consider staying with Yuki permanently in the near future…?

All the writer could bring himself to do was desperately hope for Shuichi's faith in him.

The light turned green and Shuichi withdrew his hand as Yuki pulled away. The writer glanced at the singer and his breath caught in his throat.

The sunlight was shining in through Shu's window and he was gazing out onto the street, watching the world pass by; the sunlight filtering through the window gave Shuichi a pinkish halo around his head and the hand that had previously ridding Yuki of his tense muscles was rubbing soothing circles on his belly.

Turning his eyes back to the road he felt his face cracking into a smile and he tried in vain to extinguish it before Shuichi caught sight of it. Shuichi looked at him.

"Eiri…" There it was, the soft whine that Yuki had found he had missed

"Yes, Brat?" Yuki cast his eyes in Shuichi's direction.

"I… uh… I don't want to be a bother, but could we please stop off at a convenience store? I hated that hospital food and now I have this major craving for melon and pickles…" Shuichi's cheeks tinted a beautiful red and he cast his eyes down, embarrassed.

The writer mentally grimaced at Shuichi's choice of food. "Sure, Brat." He returned his attention to the road again before adding, "You're eating for three, after all."

* * *

><p>"Tadaimaaaa!" Shuichi screamed as he entered the apartment.<p>

_Some things will never change,_ Eiri thought, flinching at the offensively loud noise as he set down the bags with Shu's food.

"Come in, Eiri." Shuchi said, smiling at the blonde man.

Hiro ran in from the living room, his feet thumping on the wooded floor of the corridor. "Shindou Shuichi! Where have you been?" Hiro scurried towards the smaller man and patted him over, as if making sure that he was still in one piece and Yuki had bite his tongue to prevent himself from growling at the guitarist.

"Calm down, Hiro, calm down." Shuichi said, taking Hiro's hands off of himself and turning his gaze to the writer. "I just had Eiri make a stop at a convenience store. I'm having a craving." The singer grinned at both band mates as Suguru came to greet him in the hallway.

Hiro looked as though he was going to make some remark, but the teal-haired man put a hand on the guitarist's arm, silencing him efficiently.

"Eiri-san, thank you for bringing Shuichi back safely," The keyboardist bowed at the writer and as he came back up, he smiled and made direct eye-contact with the blonde man, "and the twins."

_Considering he's related to Tohma… he's rather polite and genuine. _Yuki bowed in return as he took off his shoes.

Shuichi made a mad dash for the kitchen and started chatting about his pickle and melon breakfast snack. Eiri moved without really realising that he had done so. For some inexplicable reason, Shuichi seemed oh so much more fragile now he knew about his 'condition'. He never wanted Shu out of his sight. It had near enough killed him having to leave the hospital the night before.

"Walk don't run, Brat." He murmured before he took the melon and pickle away and worked on making them a tasty treat.

As he cut the melon, he couldn't help thinking that Shuichi had a craving much like their relationship, one of them was sweet and the other sour. It was the perfect craving to have whilst the singer was pregnant with _his_ children. Again the writer found himself smiling and as he looked over to Shuichi, who was currently leaning against the counter watching Eiri, the blonde man noticed the sweet smile on his cute little face.

He couldn't help himself; a week without the singer was hard enough, but a month? Eiri leaned down and captured those soft, smiling lips in a gentle kiss. Shuichi was shocked, but he soon melted into it and returned the kiss with love.

Slowly the writer pulled away and gained some satisfaction in seeing the singer sway forward a little in an attempt to prolong the kiss. He place a long fingered hand at the back of Shuichi's head and smirked before turning to grab the younger man's food.

"Come on, Brat. Why don't you go eat?"

Shuichi took his free hand. "Come sit with me."

_Maybe in a few weeks, Shuichi will realise just how much we need one another and that nothing could ever change this feeling…_ Yuki thought before sitting down

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of weeks later…<strong>

"Suguru, how do you feel about going to see a movie today?" Hiro asked.

The keyboardist looked over at the long hair man in shock. Both were currently washing up, Suguru had his hands in the bubbly water and Hiro was drying the utensils.

"Uh… Sure, we could, I guess… What do you have in mind and why do you want to go?" He asked suspiciously. The keyboardist had been having frequent dreams about this particular band mate and he was worried about their meaning, though he was hoping that it was only because he was in close proximity to Hiro every day.

Hiro turned to fully face Suguru. "There's this new film out – that action one, and I thought we should go see it. To be honest, we haven't left the apartment since that thing with Shuichi and Yuki-san has it covered now… I thought it might be good to hang out. Chill for a while."

Suguru thought about it briefly before nodding, "Yeah, okay."

"Good, I'll go tell Shuichi that we'll be going out."

The keyboardist turned his pink face away. "Hn."

Hiroshi put a hand on Suguru's shoulder before walking away to tell the others about what was going on and to ask Shuichi if he wanted anything from the store. The teal-haired man stayed where he was just a while longer and sighed, thinking that, judging by his recent dreams, it wasn't the wisest choice to spend time alone with his band mate.

_I hate my life_, he thought, but then he grinned, _well that's a bare-faced lie… this is the best time you've had in years!_

"Right Suguru, all set, we're ready to go." Hiro said, smiling brightly as he came into the room. He patted the smaller man on the shoulder and passed him his jacket before leading him out the door.

"Bye Guys!" Shuichi called, turning to Yuki, "That was odd… But it's about time they got a break; it must be boring, forever looking after me."

Shuichi looked away at the television again. Yuki stared at the singer; he was beautiful. The way he glowed was unbelievable.

_I don't know… maybe it's because I know the Twins are mine…_ Not for the first time that day the writer found himself smiling. Gently, he brushed a stray lock of hair out of Shuichi's face and tucked it behind his small ear. The singer looked at him and smiled, before leaning in and stealing a chaste kiss. Yuki put his hand on Shuichi's rounded belly and rubbed soothing circles on its surface, his other hand weaving itself into pink hair.

Shu was the first to pull away and, resting his forehead against the blonde's, he said, "Feels good, Eiri." Shuichi then entwined his fingers with those on his tummy and smiled down at their interlocked hands. "I love you, Eiri." He whispered, snuggling into the writer's arms.

Although they had come so far, Yuki still found it difficult to say those important words and instead pressed a kiss to Shuichi's temple.

They enjoyed the quiet and intimate moment. No flat-mates, no interruptions and peace. Sitting together on the couch, the two of them exhaled and unconsciously moved still closer to one another.

The moment was broken, however, when Shuichi jumped and sat up straight, his hands clutching his abdomen.

Panicking, Yuki sat up too, hands fluttering over Shuichi's shoulders, unsure where to place them. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Shuichi grimaced, "I – I'm not sure… I think… oh!" His hands scrambled to the right hand side of his abdomen before his face broke into a smile. Quickly, he grabbed Yuki's hand and pressed it to his side, next to his own.

The writer was startled and looked at Shuichi curiously before he felt the skin underneath his hand shift. Amber eyes widened and he kissed Shu before averting his gaze to look at the singer's tummy.

"They're moving, Eiri! They're moving!" Shuichi cried, grinning happily.

Eiri smiled widely, elated. _It's not some kind of weird fantasy… this is really happening. In four months I'm going to be a dad…_ He thought.

Shuichi shifted uncomfortably as his Babies moved again and grimaced. "Kinda hurts." He said, but added joyfully, "A good hurt. Omigod, Eiri, I just can't wait to see them!"

Yuki kept his hands on Shuichi's tummy as he leaned in to kiss his lover, saying against soft lips, "Just four months left, Shuichi."

"Yeah." The singer sighed, "Guess we should start thinking up names."

"We?" Despite knowing that Shuichi had welcomed him back into his life, the writer was incredulous at Shu's flippant remark.

The pink-haired man looked up at him, love shining in his eyes. "Of course. You're their daddy after all." He said, before claiming Yuki's lips in a passionate kiss, further surprising the older man.

_This is going to be one hell of a life with this gorgeous man._ The blonde thought as he deepened the kiss a little more and felt his Babies move around in the watery home Shuichi had provided for them. _And with our kids._ They both smiled into the kiss at the sensation,

_Our kids._


	9. Chapter 9: Interlude with Hiro & Suguru

**Chapter Nine: Interlude with Hiro and Suguru**

Stepping out of the apartment, both men shrugged on their jackets as they made their way to the elevator. As they waited, Hiro couldn't help but keep looking at the teal-haired young man. For some reason, over the time the two of them had spent taking care of Shuichi, Hiro had found himself growing more and more intrigued by the younger man.

Maybe it was because he hadn't been out much after having heard about Shuichi's pregnancy? Or maybe it was just because he hadn't had sex in while? Too much time spent in Suguru's company? He didn't know. But what he did know was that he had some kind of romantic feeling involving the keyboardist. He knew this only because after spending a couple of hours with Ayaka he had discovered that his mind had kept wandering to the teal-haired man and he could not bring himself to focus on much of what his girlfriend said. He had ended the relationship then and there and had not seen her since.

The elevator door pinged and they walked in, Suguru with his hand in his pockets and Hiro putting a cigarette into his own mouth.

"Hey, Suguru…" Hiro started as he pressed the button for the ground floor and fished around in his pocket for a lighter.

"Hmm?" The keyboardist turned his attention to his companion, rather than chasing thoughts about said companion.

"Have you noticed the Yuki-san has been cutting back on smokes recently?" He asked the smaller man, as he tapped his foot, desperate for his own cigarette.

Suguru thought for a moment. All the times he had come into contact with the writer, the man had always had a cigarette, unlit or not, hanging from his mouth. The keyboardist nodded. "I think you're right, but then since finding out about the Twins, Eiri-san has been much more, I don't know, attentive of Shuichi. He focuses a lot of his energy on Shuichi now. Maybe he's done it unconsciously 'cause he knows about the Twins? Smoke can be damaging to unborn children after all." Suguru tapped a thoughtful forefinger to his full lips, unconsciously entrancing Hiro.

The elevators doors opened and Hiro scurried out, quickly followed by Suguru who was cheerily humming one of their new tunes. Getting out of the automatic doors Hiro swiftly lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"Hey, Hiro, let's get a tea before heading to the movies." Suguru said, smiling sweetly up at the guitarist, both of his hands clasped tightly behind his back, his brown eyes shining.

Hiro was taken aback for a moment and he lost himself in the eyes of the younger man. To the guitarist they actually shined, sparkled even. The keyboardist was young and lithe with a heart-shaped face and thick, dark eyelashes. Overall he had rather androgynous features.

"Hiro?" Now there was concern on that pretty little face and those beautiful eyes.

"Uh… Sure." Hiro looked away and shrugged, taking another drag from his cigarette.

Suguru frowned. Why had Hiro been looking at him so intently? The teal-haired man sighed, he really had to go clubbing and get laid. This was driving him _crazy_! Suguru had known that his sexual preference leaned more towards men for a while, he just didn't have the guts to go out and announce it to utter strangers in bars to confirm it. As it stood he was still a virgin, something he desperately wanted to remedy.

The two of them began to walk away from the apartment complex, both thinking about the other and where they may stand. They ambled up the street together but then something caught Suguru's eye and he veered off to look into the store window.

It took Hiro a moment before he realised what had happened to his companion. He quickly went to investigate.

Suguru was standing outside an antique shop with one hand on the glass and a wistful look in his eye.

"What's got you looking so melancholy?" Hiro joked.

The keyboardist looked up at him, a small smile on his face; then he turned back to the window and pointed to a jade sculpture. It was of a Buddha, eating what would be assumed to be a bowl of rice against a mountainous landscape and the detail was remarkable.

"A good friend of mine had one just like it. He was always interested in antiques." Suguru sighed heavily and slid his hand away from the glass.

"Was…?" Hiro inquired, placing a hand on Suguru's small shoulder. As much as he wished he could, he couldn't help the stab of jealousy that surged through him.

"He died." Suguru looked up at him, his eyes brimming with sadness. "He and his family were involved in a car crash a few years back, before I was assigned to Bad Luck." Again the smaller man sighed, "Tohma nii-san thought that working and keeping active might help."

"And?"

Suguru smiled up at him. "It helped me more than anyone will ever know. He had been my best friend. You can't just forget someone who influences your life like he did mine."

Hiro resisted the urge to growl, it was, for some reason, difficult for him to hear Suguru speak of another man. Instead, he patted the younger man on the back and said, "Come on, let's go to that café you love. I quite enjoy their coffee to be honest."

And the two made their way to the tea shop.

Suguru stretched as they entered the cinema to check times. "Hnnnn! That was good tea, if I do say so." He grinned.

Hiro couldn't take his eyes of Suguru's lithe form as the boy stretched. It was cat like and so… sexy. _I can imagine what he's like in bed… I bet he knows exactly what he wants too… demanding._ Hiro shook his head, stopping that train of thought before he ended up with a problem down south. He turned his gaze to the movie listings.

"Hey, I know we came to see that action flick," Hiro said, "but how do you feel about watching Ju-on? I heard from Tatsuha that it's really good, and it's starting in a minute."

Suguru rested his small chin on Hiros shoulder as he looked over to read the synopsis and for a second, Hiro was so stunned by the forwardness that he couldn't breathe.

"Uhhh… it's a horror, right? We can go see it, but I'm no good at horrors. If I have nightmares, I'm blaming you." Suguru grimaced before chuckling, eyes shining.

"Wuss." The guitarist teased.

Suguru smiled and playfully punched him on the arm. "Come on, let's go get our tickets, I'll race ya!"

The keyboardist took off in the direction of the box office and Hiro was, once more, stunned by the smaller man, before he followed. _Suguru is looking to be more and more my type, naïve, demanding, mischievous and innocent all rolled into one._

After purchasing their tickets and a large box of popcorn, the two of them made their way to their seats. The screen was relatively empty and there were only the two of them on the back row. Already Suguru's heart was beating double-time.

Sitting beside the person that he had been fantasising about for days, inhaling his natural scent was torture in itself, but add to that his fear of horror movies and he was in hell. The music suddenly flared and Suguru jumped. He hated horrors.

Irritated with himself, Suguru grabbed a handful of popcorn and commenced shovelling it in his mouth. Hiro giggled, earning a cute little glare from the younger man.

As the movie continued, Suguru becoming quite engrossed, Hiro noticed that Suguru was a classic horror-hater; he jumped every time the music flared and every time the main character came into contact with the adversary.

Both reached for the popcorn and as they went to grab a handful each, their hands met. Big doe eyes turned up to look into Hiro's own grey ones and Suguru tried to pull his hand away, looking apologetic, before Hiro grabbed it in his own and looked at their entwined fingers.

Suguru's skin was soft, and his hand looked tiny in Hiro's own – almost like a child's hand. He raised his eyes to look into the younger man's face and almost, _almost_, groaned. Suguru's little pink lips were parted and a gorgeous cherry-blush was spread over his face as he looked down at their hands. Hiro set the popcorn down and turned back to the movie, but he did not let go of the smaller man's hand.

As the keyboardist looked down at their hands, and after giving a startled jump when Hiro moved the popcorn away, he was ready for that warm hand to leave his and be left feeling lonely. He was pleasantly surprised when Hiro simply turned back to the screen, gently tugging Suguru's arm onto the rest so that their hands could remain locked.

The teal-haired man was shocked but let it be and turned to the movie again, not really paying attention to the plot anymore as he was too intent on the feeling of his hand in Hiro's.

_Maybe horrors aren't too bad after all_, he thought, smiling.

When the film ended Hiro still did not let go of Suguru's hand and the two walked side by side back towards the apartment building in a comfortable silence.

Suguru was more than content to hold the guitarist's hand, but he could feel his face heating with a blush. What did it mean? Didn't Hiro have a girlfriend? The smaller man sighed; maybe he was over thinking it. He looked into the store windows as they passed and stopped outside a baby clothing store.

Hiro felt a tug on his hand as the younger man stopped and he too looked towards the store.

"What you seen in there?" He asked, his mouth close to Suguru's ear and the boy shivered before answering.

"The baby-grows." He pointed to the ones on display. "I just thought Shuichi might like them."

Hiro looked to where he was pointing and saw baby-grows of various colours and with funky little phrases written on the front.

"I'm gonna get a couple for him." Suguru said and they walked into the shop, hands still entwined. Suguru knew exactly what he wanted and grabbed two tiny suits off the pile. On one the phrase was 'I love my daddies' and on the other was 'Child of a Rockstar!' both were a pale yellow and the writing was bright pink. Hiro chuckled, they were perfect.

Suguru didn't take his time paying for the items and they left the shop quickly. They continued on their way to the apartment and when they reached the door, as Suguru was reaching for the handle, Hiro pulled smaller man to him.

Suguru was shocked and blushed brightly at suddenly being pulled up against the guitarist and he raised his eyes to look Hiro in the face. Hiro stared down at him for a moment, took in the brown of the boy's eyes, the pretty blush spread across his cheeks and his sensuous lips – _his lips_.

Before either of them could really understand what was going on, Hiro had swooped into claim those beautiful lips with his own. The kiss was tender, romantic and everything Suguru had dreamed of. The hand which wasn't holding Suguru's slid up his arm and buried itself in teal-coloured hair, tilting the smaller man's head back and allowing Hiro to deepen the kiss.

Feeling a little overwhelmed, Suguru pulled away first and Hiro respected that. He rested his forehead against the younger man's and said, "I want to do this again."

"What about Ayaka?" Suguru asked timidly, tilting his face upwards a little.

"I don't go out with her anymore... I couldn't when my head is always filled with you." Hiro murmured, smiling softly, "So, wanna be my boyfriend?"

Suguru's eyes widened as a blush turned his entire face and the tips of his ears a bright red before he nodded slowly. Hiro chuckled and pressed his mouth to the smaller man's.

When they broke the kiss, they smiled at one another and entered the apartment.

The sweet moment that they had shared was broken as soon as they heard Shuichi scream at them, "Omigod, guys! You missed it! The babies kicked and—" Shuichi's violet eyes spotted their linked hands and he stared at them before smiling at Hiro. "Are you…?"

Hiro grinned and nodded, feeling his heart swell with the knowledge that he and Suguru were in a romantic relationship.

"Omigod, guys!" Shuichi swiftly waddled over to them and hugged them both, "I'm so happy for you!"

Suguru was a very dark shade of red at those words and he wordlessly handed Shuichi the bag containing the baby-grows.

"Suguru picked them out for you." Hiro said, smiling at Suguru's speechlessness.

Shuichi looked confused for a moment before reaching into the bag. As he pulled out the baby-grows tears sprung to his eyes and, as if sensing it, Eiri was by his side, his hand on the curve of his back, rubbing gently.

"Oh, Eiri, looooook…" Shuichi cried.

Eiri smiled at the phrases and said, "Thanks, Hiro. Thanks Suguru. For everything."

The boys smiled at the writer before nodding. Shuichi was in full-blown tear mode, and hey all helped his to make his was back to the couch before they picked out a film, something a little less scary, Suguru had begged, so they watched an old romantic comedy.

Hiro and Suguru were sat on one sofa together, their hand entwined again and the smaller man's head resting contentedly on Hiro's shoulder.

_This is the best day of my life_, he thought.


	10. Chapter 10: 6 Months, Names & a Shower

**Chapter Ten: Six Months, Baby Names and a Shower**

As the sixth month rolled around, Shuichi was feeling very, _very_ large and rather insecure. He would often glance over at the writer – who seemed to be living at the apartment now, although he went home to sleep – and wonder just why Eiri was with him when he was the size of a house. Shu rubbed his belly, the gaze from Yuki going unnoticed. Being a mother was tough.

"Hey, Eiri, do you… do you still find me attractive?"

The writer's head whipped around and fixed Shuichi with a look which made him feel as though he were from Mars.

The singer began rambling under the gaze of those amber eyes. "You know… not that I ever thought you found me attractive, just that, you know, I _assume_ you see me for something, certainly not my personality, 'cause you always hated that, and—"

Eiri put a long fingered hand over that ranting mouth. "Shuichi, let me talk." The writer took a breath, the corners of his mouth turning up a little – more than a smirk and less than a smile, "Shuichi, I have always and will always find you attractive." He took his had away from the singer's mouth and placed it on his tummy instead. "This, right here, only makes you more striking. I'll admit that I never wanted kids, but with you… well, it's different."

Shuichi was elated to see Eiri's cheeks tint pink as he broke his gaze with the singer, but allowed his hand to continue resting on the smaller man's abdomen.

Shuichi giggled before kissing the man lightly on the cheek. "I love you too." He said, before he leant over to the table and grabbed a large book of baby names and a notepad and pen. He handed Eiri the pad and pen and settled himself comfortably against the blonde-man's shoulder.

"First things first, boy's names." After a few moments of flicking through the book, Shuichi said, "I really like Haru. It mean's spring. Like, new beginnings. And I like Hibiki… Echo… I think that's cute."

Eiri wrote the names down and pressed a random kiss into Shuichi's hair, saying, "Tust you to name a kid after a type of sound."

Shuichi pouted, but nodded in agreement. "Couple of girl names now… uhhhh… Oh, Eiri! What about Chou? It means butterfly… I like that one." Shuichi grinned up at him, before returning to the book. "Aaaaaaand, aww, Momoko; peach tree child, isn't that sweet Eiri?"

The writer smiled and wrote the name down. "How about looking at the unisex names, there's probably a few in there?" He asked, but Shuichi shook his head, smiling gleefully at the father of his Babies.

Shuichi swapped around what they were holding and said, "I want you to pick out a couple."

Yuki nearly cried, their relationship was coming on in leaps and bounds. "Okay." He murmured with a husky voice. He put the book aside as he had already chosen three names that he liked. "Sora, meaning sky. Akira, meaning brightness. And Ren, meaning love."

"I love you, Eiri, I thought you'd picked some out already." Shuichi wrote the names down before putting his notebook back on the table and turning to Yuki, "You always think ahead." Gently, the smaller man leaned up to press a kiss to the other's lips; it was slow and passionate, igniting a fire in Shuichi's belly which travelled lower – it didn't surprise him, he had read somewhere that pregnancy caused horniness in most women; he saw no reason why he should be any different. Eiri's hand that was resting on Shuichi's belly rubbed in soothing circles before moving lower towards the pregnant man's groin.

Shuichi broke the kiss and panted into Eiri's ear, shifting his body away a little, "The guys will be back soon and I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate coming home to us… making love." Shuichi's cheeks turned pink and Yuki had to agree, if they were going to be making love for the first time since before Shuichi had found out about the pregnancy, he want to take his time, map every plane of his lover's body and prove his feelings for Shuichi without words.

"Okay, Shu." He murmured and pressed a kiss to the pinkette's temple. "Until you want to and until there's a guarantee that we won't be disturbed for a very," Kiss. "_Very_ long time."

Shuichi's blush turned deeper in colour, spreading cutely from just his cheeks to cover his ears as well. Yuki pressed another kiss to the singer's lips before getting off the couch, stretching as he asked, "Do you want anything to eat?"

Shu-chan grinned up at him, "Yes, please. I'll have anything sweet with pickle, please… I don't know where that particular craving has come from, but it always tastes _soooo_ good."

"Okay." Yuki smiled at his pregnant lover and scurried off to make the food.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Shuichi was feeling antsy. Suguru, Hiroshi and Eiri knew that he couldn't move around so much anymore – pregnant with twins was no piece of cake – and the three other men were speaking in hushed tones in the kitchen, deliberately away from the pink-haired man.<p>

Shuichi growled lowly, but let it go and picked up his copy of Yuki's latest romance novel, the more he read, the more it seemed that the novel was talking about their own lives and this intrigued him no end. Sighing he began to read.

In the kitchen, the three other inhabitants of the apartment were discussing who to invite for Shuichi's baby shower.

"I think that we should invite Seguchi-san as he has been helpful, although I know that you don't think so, Eiri-san." Hiro said, eyebrows knitting as he looked at the writer.

"Hmm, but if we invite him, we'll have to invite Mika, and if we invite her,then we must invite Tatsuha, if Tatsuha goes, Ryuichi will want to come." Yuki paused before continuing, "Though if we invite all of these people, I guess that sorts the guest list…"

Suguru grinned, "That's that sorted, then. We'll throw it two days from now." He said before walking off into the living room to talk to Shuichi.

"Suguru!" Shuichi practically screeched as the younger man entered the room, "_What_ was all that about in there?"

"It's a surprise, Shuichi." He replied, putting a finger to his lips.

Shuichi huffed and crossed his arms, trying his best to look angry, but the image was broken when he yawned. "I'm gonna go to bed for a while." He said, his eyelids already starting to droop. "See you in a couple of hours." He called to everyone in the apartment, before waddling off in the direction of his room.

* * *

><p>As planned, two days later the three men surprised Shuichi with a baby shower.<p>

Eiri had taken Shuichi out earlier that day so as to allow Suguru and Hiro to set up and time for the guests to arrive. When they got home, there were decorations everywhere and everyone jumping out to shout, "Surprise!"

Shuichi jumped, grinned and burst into elated tears. Eiri fussed Shuichi over to the couch and had him sit down before presents were given to them. Hiro passed Shuichi a tissue as Tohma and Mika reached into a gift bag and retrieved two wrapped gifts.

Taking them from Tohma, Shuichi opened the first. Inside the immaculately wrapped paper was a sat of cute little baby monitors with one that looked like a teddy-bear – presumably to go in the nursery with the children – and another, more ordinary-looking one in a pale yellow. Thanking them, he opened the other, much larger box. Inside were two baby activity gyms.

Tears once again shone in violet eyes as he passed the gifts to Eiri and leant across the table to kiss Mika on the cheek and hug Tohma – the hormones were stronger than his previous hatred for the man – and thanking them both profusely, before he sat back down and awaited the next present.

Ryuichi was next, alongside Tatsuha the two of them passed one gift bag over and one poorly wrapped, squishy present. Looking into the gift bag, Shuichi pulled out a two baby-baths – one slotted into the other, and inside the inner basin there were multiple towels, talcum powder and baby oil. Grinning, Shuichi put the baths and their contents aside before moving onto the gift which was clearly from Ryuichi. Ripping the sparkling paper off, Shuichi smile widened as he spied what was inside and squealed as he removed the toys nestled in the paper. In each hand he had a small Kumaguro doll. Eiri rolled his eyes and took them off the singer as he rose to thank the two men.

Next came Hiro and Suguru. Hiro immediately passed over two boxes of the same size, which were not wrapped, on the side of the boxes was a diagram of a baby carrier and Shuichi burst into tears stating that he had been looking at the exact same ones with his friend only the week before.

After that outburst, everyone turned to Suguru, waiting expectantly to see what he had in store. Suguru smiled secretively and scurried off to another room and retuning with a stroller. He hurried off once more and returned with it's partner.

"I know I could have just got one built for twins," He said, "But I figured, this way, both of you get even time pushing the children around."

Eiri smiled and thanked the younger man, just as Shuichi, as predicted, burst into happy tears. The writer hugged him as close as possible, kissing Shuichi's hair and rubbing his ever-growing belly.

"Eiri, shouldn't you be giving a gift to the mother-to-be?" Tohma asked, smiling that sly smile of his.

Shuichi looked up at the blonde man, a shocked expression on his sweet little face. "Eiri?"

The writer smiled, but blushed as he reached into his back pocket and pulled a slip of papr from his back pocket. "Last week, I bought a deed for a house." Shuichi gasped, but continued to listen closely. "Shuichi, will you move back in with me?"

"Yuki-san…" Hiro said, amusement adding a lilt to his voice. "I don't think that was what Seguchi-san was referring to."

Again, Shuichi stared at the writer and felt his heart jump into his throat as the blonde got down onto one knee in front of him. Once more, Eiri reached into his back pocket, this time retrieving ad small box.

"Shuichi Shindou," Eiri's voice shook with emotion, "mother of my children," Shuichi smiled at that, "will you marry me and live with me in a house of our own?" The writer than opened the box. Nestled on the bed of fine velvet was a white gold band with a centre stone of violet sapphire with two, smaller topaz stones on either side.

Everybody held their breath, awaiting the singer's answer. Though his eyes sparkled with tears, his melodious voice was clear and sure, "Yes. Yes, Eiri, a thousand times, yes." And then, to the best of his ability, he launched his swollen frame at his lover. "I love you!" Shuichi sobbed.

* * *

><p>Soon after the writer's proposal, everyone was seen off to their homes and Suguru and Hiro accept Eiri's not-very-subtle way of getting them out of the apartment for the night. Eiri had given them the key to both his car and his own apartment. The two had grinned at one another and told Yuki to be gentle with the pregnant man before running off to the writer's precious car.<p>

Closing the door behind Shuichi's two best friends, Eiri turned to the pregnant man. Shuichi was staring at his from the sofa, the most content smile on his face.

"What?" Eiri asked, smiling too.

"Nothing." Shuichi said with a sigh. "I was just thinking that there is only one thing that could make this day any better than it has been already." He gave Eiri a seductive look, lids half covering lilac eyes as he sucked his bottom lip.

Yuki knew what he was suggesting and despite the twitch in his pants, he still felt it important to ask, "Are you sure, Shu?"

Shuichi stood and made his way over to his lover. He slid his slim arms around Eiri's neck and ran his fingers through blonde locks. "No-one else is here, and I'm engaged to this very, _very_ handsome man. One who I want to have sex with…" and here Shuichi lowered his voice conspicuously as he leaned up to the writer's ear, "in every single room of this apartment."

Eiri shuddered and scooped Shu-chan into his arms, before taking him to the kitchen, "Seems a good place to start." Yuki grinned before claiming the singer's lips with his own and beginning to discard their clothes.

* * *

><p>AN

Should I continue with smexy love scenes between Shuichi and Eiri or just leave it be…? Input please


	11. Chapter 11: Engagement Night

**Chapter Eleven: Engagement Night**

Shuichi stood and made his way over to his lover. He slid his slim arms around Eiri's neck and ran his fingers through blonde locks. "No-one else is here, and I'm engaged to this very, _very_ handsome man. One who I want to have sex with…" and here Shuichi lowered his voice conspicuously as he leaned up to the writer's ear, "in every single room of this apartment."

Eiri shuddered and scooped Shu-chan into his arms, before taking him to the kitchen, "Seems a good place to start." Yuki grinned before claiming the singer's lips with his own and beginning to discard their clothes.

Placing Shuichi onto the counter-top, he began with his own shirt; unbuttoning it sensuously and watching desire cloud the singer's violet eyes. Dropping the garment to the floor, he moved to remove his Levi's but Shuichi stopped him, placing a small hand on Eiri's chest. Yellow eyes focused on lilac as Shuichi's hand slid down to unbutton his flies. Unzipping them, the singer's thumbs hooked into the very top and pushed them down below his hips, unveiling Yuki's boxers and the prize within. Subconsciously Shuichi licked his lips before leaning to lick along his lover's chest, murmuring against the warm skin under his lips. "You're so gorgeous."

For a few seconds, Eiri allowed himself to bask in the attentions Shuichi bestowed on him before pulling away and pressing a kiss to the younger man's lips. "Your turn." He growled.

Yuki ran his hands down Shuichi's arms, feeling the softness of the orange, cashmere sweater and moved his hands to the singer's swollen abdomen. Again he kissed the younger man, only this time he ran his hands underneath the sweater before pulling the hem upwards.

Suddenly Shuichi pulled away, his hands stopping Eiri's and his eyes downcast.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked, concern in his voice as he nuzzled into Shuichi's hair.

Shuichi paused before answering, "My… Eiri, my body… it's changed." The singer blushed and completely avoided Yuki's eyes, "I'm bigger a–and I don't have a good figure anymore…"

"Shuichi." Eiri grabbed Shu's chin and made the singer look at him, "Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now?" Shuichi frowned. "Shu, no matter what you look like, I'd always find you beautiful." Both men blushed and Shuichi giggled before releasing the blonde's hands to wrap his arms around strong shoulders.

Yuki kissed back with fervour and continued to remove the soft sweater to reveal Shuichi's even softer skin. As he pulled the sweater over pink locks, Eiri kissed along Shuichi's neck and chest, suckling gently on a nipple, well aware of how tender they could be. The singer moaned loudly, grasping Yuki's head to his chest.

Yuki grinned as he ran a hand over the soft flesh of Shuichi's abdomen; the pink-haired man wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, gripping tightly and feeling Yuki's manhood against his inner thigh.

Eiri kissed his way down Shuichi's body as he removed the maternity pants and he was pleasantly surprised to spy that Shuichi's underpants were tiny and barely covered his lover's member. Swiftly he removed them as well and stood back a little – still within the circle of Shuichi's long legs – to regard his pregnant boyfriend.

He couldn't help it. The fullness if Shuichi's belly was adorable, the way his back curved, the glow of his skin… it was all so _breathtaking_. Honestly, Yuki didn't think that he could love Shuichi anymore than he already did, but this welcome development in his life proved otherwise.

"Eiri… You're staring." Shuichi murmured and he moved to cover his tummy, but before he had the chance, Yuki pulled him close and abused his mouth with his tongue, delving deep.

Shuichi once more wrapped his slender arms around Eiri's shoulders and his long legs tightly around the writer's waist. Yuki lifted Shu from the counter and onto the table in the centre of the kitchen. He sat him down and, kissing Shuichi, murmured, "I'll be right back." Then he hurried off to retrieve a tube of lubricant. As promised he was back within seconds.

Shuichi had tilted himself back a little, and was leaning back on his elbows, with his legs spread and bent at the knees so that the bottoms of his feet rested on the table; his hardened manhood was resting against his rounded belly. As Yuki looked at his lover, he shuddered with arousal and felt his knees go a little weak. Firming them he walked to the table and kissed the singer, rubbing his own still-enclosed arousal against the smaller man's, eliciting a moan of appreciation.

Flicking the cap on the lube, he coated three fingers liberally, before pressing one into Shuichi. The singer gasped, tensing and Eiri wrapped his mouth around the boy's erection, sucking lightly. It had the desired effect and Shuichi relaxed enough for Eiri to continue to prepare him.

Shuichi was in heaven. It had been far too long and Yuki's attentiveness was quickly driving him to the edge. The preparation was lengthy compared to every other time that they had been together and Shuichi was growing more and more agitated by the second, frantic for release, but more desperate to become one again with his lover.

"Eiri!" Shuichi gasped, his hands gripping the sides of the table, "I need you."

"Soon, Shu, very soon." Yuki muttered and press a kiss to Shuichi's belly, smiling when the singer squirmed.

"_Pleeeaaase_." The pink-haired man groaned, wriggling against Yuki's fingers.

Shuichi opened his eyes the bore into Eiri's, tears of joy and arousal were gathered in the corners of his own violet orbs. "Please." He whispered.

Many times, Eiri had found that he couldn't resist his eyes and this time was no different. Without further ado, the writer stripped himself of his boxers and applied to his hard-on an excessive amount of lube before placing the tip at his lover's entrance.

As he pressed in, his kissed Shuichi full on his lips and swallowed his groan of discomfort. When his hips met Shuichi's pert butt cheeks, he stopped and pulled out of the kiss, looking down into his lover's face. He brushed pink locks out of violet eyes and kissed his sweet little nose.

"Nnn, Eiri… Move!" Shuichi commanded, tensing his muscles along the writer's length.

Yuki shuddered and did as Shuichi asked; rolling his hips slowly to hit Shuichi's pleasure spot dead on. The result was immediate. Shuichi's small hands flew up to tightly grip his lover's biceps.

Eiri moulded himself to his lover, kissed every piece of flesh that he could reach, inhaled Shuichi's sweet scent and listened intently to the sounds of pleasure he had missed.

Shuichi had never been one to hold back his voice, but today, there was something much more different. Eiri thought that it may have something to do with the ring glittering on Shuichi's finger and Shuichi was more than happy to raise his voice to the heavens.

As Eiri increased his pace, the singer's hands inched upwards to grip onto his back, his fingernails gouging into the skin there. Yuki could tell that both of them were close and he ploughed deep into his lover

"Ah… Eiri… I–I'm gonna…!" No sooner had the writer wrapped a long fingered hand around Shuichi's erection between them than Shuichi had fallen over the edge, Eiri's name on his lips as he threw his head back and screamed.

Yuki followed swiftly as Shuichi's muscles tightened around him and groaning close to Shuichi's ear, he unloaded himself into his lover.

Both trembled with the force on their release and Yuki carefully extracted himself from Shuichi before tenderly pushing sweaty pink bangs out of beautiful lilac eyes.

"Nnn… I love you." Shuichi murmured.

Yuki almost, _almost_ replied in kind, but then the words – those oh-so-precious words – got caught in his throat. Instead he kissed Shuichi passionately, already feeling the singer's groin stir to life once more. The writer grinned.

"Ready for another round?" He asked, kissing Shuichi's eyelids.

Shuichi smiled up at him and nodded.

Many hours later the two lover's finally made their way into the bedroom after extended periods in the hallway, against the front door, the living room and against the doors to the other band member's rooms. Yuki had to laugh at that, although Shuichi had promised him sex in every room, the singer couldn't bring himself to dirty the rooms of his friends.

In the bedroom – the room that Shuichi had found that he could never truly call his own as it didn't smell like Eiri – the writer softly pressed the pink-haired man onto the king-sized bed, his hand at the small of his back. As soon Shuichi's head hit the pillow he managed to manoeuvre himself so that he was straddling Eiri's hips. Leaning down he kissed Yuki's lips, panting as he ground his hips downwards.

Both of them were far past the need for foreplay, what they needed more than anything was to be one.

"Shuichi..." Eiri groaned, "Shu… show m–me how you want it!"

Shuichi was off the writer like a shot and moved onto his hands and knees, his legs spread apart invitingly, with his head pressed close into the pillow. Yuki came up behind his smaller lover and caressed the soft skin of his ass.

"You're so dazzling…" Eiri murmured before lubing up and sliding into Shuichi, moaning loudly at the sensation.

"I'll never get tired of this." He whispered huskily as he rolled his hips, forcing a shocked squeal from Shuichi. The singer's hand moved to tightly grab Yuki's hip and compel him to penetrate him faster and deeper.

Shuichi panted and groaned, his free hand twisting in the sheets as Eiri hit his prostate and threw his head back, reaching back and searching blindly for his lover's lips.

Their last orgasm reached them faster than the previous due to their highly sensitised skin and the lover, now fiancés, raised their voices high enough for all the neighbours to hear.

For a few seconds Yuki lay spent upon his lover's back, hugging Shuichi and his children close and pressing sloppy kisses into the sweaty skin of the singer's back.

"Nnn, love you Eiri." Shuichi murmured sleepily and the writer rolled of the small man, to pull him close to his chest as he, too, was tired from their night of love making. So tired that he didn't bother to roll onto his front, he was simply glad to have his new fiancé close.

The writer knew that this would be the perfect time to tell the boy the words that he so desperately wanted to hear, but once more they became stuck and he couldn't bring himself to utter them; in their place he hugged Shuichi close, kissed him soundly and told him to rest because tomorrow, they would be viewing their new home together.

Shuichi smiled sweetly at him before promptly falling asleep.

Eiri gazed down at his lover for a few moments more and before surrendering to sleep himself, thought, _Meeting Shuichi was the best thing that has ever happened to me… though this new turnabout is a close second_.


	12. Chapter 12: Our New Home

**Chapter Twelve: Our New Home**

The next morning, Yuki woke to a very naked Shuichi sleeping in his arms and he smiled as he reached up to brush stray hair out of the singer's perfect little face.

_There is certainly nothing better than this… Shuichi is in my arms and he loves me._ Thought the writer before a shifting sensation against his stomach made him move his gaze down to Shuichi's relatively large baby-bump. The movement of the children inside made Shuichi transfer onto his back and Eiri took the opportunity to slide down and come face to face with the baby-bump.

He gently pressed his ear to the skin of Shuichi's abdomen and listened to his Babies within their watery home. He smiled when the twins moved again and placed a kiss to the supple skin.

"You and you're mother… well, you mean everything to me… but shhh, Babies, this is a secret between me and you." He whispered, emotion heavy in his voice. He rubbed Shuichi's belly and moved back up to give Shuichi a good-morning kiss.

"Hey…" The writer murmured against rose-coloured lips. "Shu, wake up, hun." _Hun...? HUN? Okaaay, this whole situation is doing really odd things to me…_

"Hmm… Eiri…?" Shuichi's beautiful eyes fluttered open and he smiled at his lover before stretching. "Mooorning. Ouch…" Shuichi grimaced.

Panic flitted across Eiris face as his long-fingered hands quivered over the singer, "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Calm down, Eiri, calm down." Shuichi chuckled and sat up, shuffling up to the headboard. "I think last night is coming back with a vengeance. Hey, would you mind massaging my back a little?"

"Uh, sure." Yuki replied, guilt clear on his face as he relocated himself behind his lover and set about gently massaging his lower back, gently kissing round shoulders.

Shuichi hummed in appreciation and soothed gentle circles on his abdomen before breaking out into a soft song: "A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain, softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay, it fills the sails of boats that are waiting, waiting to sail your worries away…" Yuki found himself smiling and, without thinking, began humming the melody.

Briefly, the singer stopped to smile around at his lover and then started singing once more, "It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain, and your boat waits down by the quay, the winds of night so softly are sighing, soon they will fly your troubles to the sea. So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain, wave goodbye to cares of the day, and watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain, sail far away from Lullaby Bay."

Shuichi drew out the last note and Yuki was happy to simply hear him sing. There was a moment's silence between the two before Shuichi spoke up.

"Today, I have to go to the doctor's for another scan." The singer paused, carefully choosing his next words, "Could you come with me, Eiri?"

Yuki stopped massaging the singer's back and shimmied around to look into violet eyes. "Shu, what kind of question is that? Of course I will, Baka!" The writer smiled jubilantly as he leaned in to kiss his tiny Fiancé. _Fiancé… _Yuki thought, kissing Shuichi more deeply. As they pulled apart, Eiri leaned his forehead to Shuichi's, "What time is the appointment?"

"Twelve o'clock." Shuichi sighed, pulling away completely to look at the clock on the bedside table. _Ten fifteen… time to get up and shower,_ he thought.

"I need a shower." The singer said, sniffing at himself.

Yuki smiled, "I think you smell good." He murmured.

Shuichi grinned brightly but got up and moved towards the en suite anyway, grabbing his clothes from his wardrobe on the way. Eiri watched him from his position on the large bed, admiring the long, still slim legs, the round globes of the singer's buttocks and the dip in Shuichi's spine. At the bathroom door, Shuichi turned and asked, "Join me?" his eyes wide and sparkling.

Yuki grinned a wolfish grin and got up to do as he was asked. Although he knew he wouldn't be taking Shuichi again for a long time, especially as the previous night had taken such a toll on the singer, he wanted nothing more than to be near his lover and to show the younger man the depth of his love in many different, wordless forms.

"Ah, that felt good!" Shuichi giggled, wiping his hair dry and sauntering out of the bathroom, Eiri in tow. The singer was wearing large, bright blue maternity pants and a huge purple sweatshirt which matched the colour of his eyes exactly. Eiri still couldn't get over how this gorgeous, untainted young man could love him so much.

In his heart, the writer knew that no matter how many years passed, his love and adoration for Shuichi would never fade. It was the one immortal thing in his life – the fact that Shuichi was carrying his child only drove this point home – and he knew that he would follow Shuichi to the ends of the Earth, and into the afterlife without ever looking back.

"What would you like for breakfast, Shu?"

"Hmm… pancakes… maple syrup and pickles!" Shuichi replied, a happy smile on his face as he sat down at the kitchen table and rubbed his baby-bump subconsciously. Yuki kissed his Fiancé before going to the kitchen surface to make their breakfast.

Both kept their eyes constantly on the time. Eiri watched because he was excited and Shuichi watched because he was full of trepidation – what if Eiri, once he realised how _real_ this all was, decided that it was too much to handle…?

As they pulled up to the clinic, Shuichi's apprehension grew and he found himself rubbing circles on his tummy again. Although he was anxious about Eiri's possible reaction, he was excited to see his babies on the screen once again.

"Ready, Shu?" Eiri asked, smiling, and inside he could feel his own enthusiasm bubbling. He got out of the car first and after opening Shuichi's door held his hand out to his lover to take.

Shuichi grinned at him, but it was dulled compared to usual, his trepidation getting the better of him. Eiri noticed but said nothing and simply helped the pregnant man out of the Mercedes.

The two of them made their way into the reception area and waited until they were called in. Eiri took Shuichi's left hand in his own, feeling the band of white gold, and brought the small appendage to his lips to kiss the younger man's fingers. Shuichi was shocked but smiled at his lover and leaned in to press his own lips to the other's cheek. As he pulled back and rested his head on Yuki's shoulder, sighing contently.

A few more minutes passed, with the two of them more than happy being in their own bubble, before a nurse at the desk told them to go through. Again Shuichi tensed ever so slightly, and Yuki squeezed his hand reassuringly as they made their way to the room.

"Hello, Shindou-san, how are you today?" The doctor greeted happily, eyeing the blonde as well.

"I'm feeling good, thank you." Shuichi raised his hand, indicating Yuki. "This is my partner, Yuki. Well actually since last night," Shu said, grinning and looking at Eiri, "this guy is my Fiancé!" The singer extended his hand with the engagement ring for his doctor to inspect.

The doctor whistled lowly, "Nice!" She said, before signalling to the examination table, "Now then, same as before, Shindou-san."

Shuichi got up onto table, with a few difficulties, and lifted his shirt before lowering the top of his maternity pants. He settled himself and giggled when he saw Yuki looking as though he was feeling rather out of place.

"Yuki-san, if you go around to the other side of the table, there's a chair you can sit in."

The writer did as he was told although he still felt a little as though he was an outsider to this situation. Shuichi smiled as he came to sit beside him and held out his hand for Yuki to take a hold of; Eiri did and smiled back before turning a little to see the screen that had already been set up.

Shuichi winced a little when the gel was applied but quietened when the doctor gently pressed the paddle to his abdomen. She pressed a few buttons so that the image on the screen froze.

"Alright, do you two want to know the sex of the babies?"

Shuichi responded immediately with the answer, "No." Just as the writer shook his head and squeezed the small hand in his.

The doctor smiled and pointed to the appropriate parts of the screen. "Gentlemen, this is baby number one." She then fiddled with the paddle again against Shuichi, before freezing the screen once more and pointing yet again to the right parts on the screen. "And this is baby number two." Turning her attention to the two men she was surprised to see Shuichi's face frozen with what appeared to be fear and the other's face a mask of unadulterated happiness.

"Shindou-san? Is everything ok?" She asked gently and the writer's head whipped around to take in the appearance of his Fiancé.

He squeezed the hand in his, "Shu?" Shuichi looked at him, dread evident in his violet eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Is… is this still ok? Are you sure you're ready for this?" Shuichi looked away before continuing to ramble on, "I mean, I've been ready since I was told that I was carrying our Babies, but this thing is still kinda new to you. I-I just don't wanna hold you down or tie you to this whole thing if it's not what you want. I love you, Eiri, but I'd understand if you want to leave, especially since this is all suddenly real and–"

Eiri put a hand over the smaller man's mouth, causing him to look up, surprised. As his eyes met his Fiancé's he gasped. In their depths, he read anger, confusion and above all else: _love_.

"Are you stupid?" The older man growled, "Shuichi, I have heard some rumours about how the carrier of the child is already a parent and for the father, well, he doesn't become a parent until the kid is born. Shu…" He took his hand off the singer's mouth and smiled. "I'm different. The moment I found out, in that second, I was already a dad."

Shuichi smiled, though tears ran down his cheeks and the two embraced, trying to avoid covering the writer in the gel on the singer's stomach.

The doctor allowed them a moment before she cleared her throat and the two of them regarded her. She smiled, "Would you two like to hear the heart beats?"

"Yes!" They said in unison and Eiri added, "Is it alright to record it on a Dictaphone?"

The doctor smiled and nodded as she prepared the apparatus and as the writer retrieved his Dictaphone. As she pressed the paddle to Shuichi's stomach for the last time, a swift beating filled the room and Yuki hit the record on the contraption in his hand. It reminded the singer a little of the sound of birds wings. Fast and oh-so fragile.

Tears filled Shuichi's eyes and he turned to Yuki to see a serene smile and closed eyes as though Yuki was listening to the most precious sound in the world. The larger hand holding the singer's tightened and amber eyes opened to stare into violet as Yuki mouthed the words: _Thank you._ The writer leaned down to press a chaste kiss to strawberry lips and the doctor turned off the machine.

"So, would you gents like a picture of your babies?"

Shuichi nodded vigorously and said, "Yes, two of each again, please."

She smiled and did as the singer asked handing four fresh photographs over. Shuichi quickly gave one set you his Fiancé who smiled widely at them both before carefully tucking them away into his wallet.

"Both babies appear to be healthy, perhaps a little smaller than normal, but there's only so much space for two in there." She said before waving the happy couple a fond farewell.

"Thank you, Doc!" Shuichi said as he stepped out of the door, followed by the blonde.

At the door, Eiri stopped and turned back to the woman, "Thank you. So much." He murmured, emotion heavy in his voice. Then he smiled, turned and left.

"We shall go to the house now." Yuki said as they clambered back into the car.

Shuichi buckled himself in and then grabbed Yuki's hand, "Ok, but I have something I need to give you." He reached for his own wallet and retrieved two of the photographs that had been taken at his previous scan, handing them to his love. "I've been meaning to give them to you for a while now." Shuichi confessed, before he began to point out their children. "This is baby one… and here's baby two…"

"Thanks, Shu." Yuki smiled and tucked them safely into his wallet alongside the others. He surprised himself with the thought that he'd have to find a book or diary of some sort to catalogue everything.

Yuki made sure to buckle himself in as they began to head towards the new house. Along the way Shuichi would, from time to time, look over at Eiri and once or twice Eiri returned the gaze and, smiling, rubbed a hand along Shuichi's belly beside the singer's own.

As the car slowed, Shuichi looked out of the window and gasped.

They were a good distance from the city that commuting wouldn't be a problem, but that heavy traffic wouldn't be an issue. Behind a white picket fence was a large garden with lush green grass and a couple of flower beds with roses and wild flowers. There was a path leading up towards a medium sized white-washed house with large windows and a stained glass door. The roof of the house was a dark grey.

Shuichi scrabbled to get out of the car and Yuki swiftly got out and aided Shuichi in his plight. Holding his Fiancé's hand Eiri guided the stunned man up the garden path towards the door. On the step, the writer turned to Shuichi and pressed a key into his small hand.

"Want to do the honours?" He asked as he grinned and kissed Shuichi's forehead. Shuichi nodded dumbly, turning to the door to unlock it.

As the door opened Shuichi was taken aback.

Inside, the place actually looked homely, unlike Eiri's old apartment. On the walls there were various picture frames waiting to be filled. The walls were painted brighter colours instead of being only white.

Yuki followed Shu around their new home as the pregnant man explored; when they reached the stairs Eiri took the smaller man's hand and guided him gently up them and onto the top landing.

"I hope you don't mind Shu," He said in a muted voice, "but I took the liberty of beginning the nursery."

Shuichi turned his wide, violet eyes to the writer and Eiri smiled, still holding the smaller hand in his own, and escorted the singer to a small room through an adjoining door in the master bedroom.

As he entered the room, Shuichi couldn't hold back a few stray tears of delight. It was a pale yellow with various fairytale creatures dancing across the walls. The lush carpet was also a pale yellow colour and over in one corner there was a colourful toy box. Before he could even try to stop himself, the singer had made his way across the room to stand in front of the box and opened the lid wide. Inside were various cuddly toys and other beautiful playthings.

Shuichi turned to his Fiancé, one hand laid on his bump.

"I love you Yuki. This is beautiful. Thank you."

"No, Shu… Thank you." And with that, the two sealed the start of their new beginning with a pure yet passionate kiss, that shook them both to their very soul.


	13. Chapter 13: Interlude with Hiro & Suguru

**Sorry it's so late guys! Been busy! Thanks so much for the lovely comments and thanks for faving etc. I will continue writing this story, so be patient with me! R&R thank you! 3 3**

**Chapter Thirteen: Intermission with Hiro and Suguru**

Hiro took the keys that the writer offered and glanced at the blushing Suguru. The younger man had his hands clasped in front of him and he had cast his gaze downwards, suddenly finding his feet to be rather interesting. Hiro smiled and took the boy's hand in his own, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "Let's go…"

They left the apartment and travelled downstairs to the garage. They stood for a moment in the cool air and looked towards the writer's car.

Hiro looked speculatively at Suguru, turning slightly towards the smaller man and smiling gently at him.

"W-what? You're staring…" Said the younger of the two, becoming uncomfortable under the guitarist's gaze.

"Hmmm… I was just thinking about how gorgeous you look." Hiro grinned, blushing a little at how absurd he sounded. He squeezed Suguru's dainty hand.

Suguru blushed deeply at the words and squeezed Hiro's hand in return. "Shall we?" He asked, nodding towards the car. Hiro nodded and, after unlocking it, climbed in.

The drive itself was relatively quiet, each man in deep thought about what could play out between them.

_I don't think I'm ready for… should I tell him…? I'm sure he'd be understanding…_ Suguru's mind was in relative turmoil. On one hand he was immensely happy at the thought of them becoming one; on the other he was terrified of taking that step in their relationship. He knew he desperately loved the guitarist, but should Hiro decide that this was not what he wanted – that he desired the wife, 2.5 kids and dog – Suguru knew that he would just die.

_I want to… but I respect Suguru too much… damn… besides, the wait would make it all the sweeter for us… _Hiro smiled secretly to himself. He was uncertain of how much he liked Suguru, but he did know that he would feel incredibly lost without him. Since the trip to the cinema, he couldn't imagine his life without the younger man. He was not willing to throw what they had away for a tumble in the hay.

At the door to the writer's apartment, Suguru put the key in the lock. Hiro came up behind the smaller man and nuzzled his neck as the lock opened. The two stepped into the clinical apartment and Suguru turned to look up into Hiro's brown eyes. Hiro smiled softly and kissed him tenderly on the nose.

"How about I order food, whilst you have a look around for Shuichi's movies?" Hiro grinned as Suguru nodded. "Good."

Hiro went over to the portable phone hanging on the wall in the kitchen; no doubt Yuki had placed it there for the many a-time Shuichi had screwed up in that very room in attempting to display his non-existent domestic skills.

After dialling the number, and whilst waiting for the pizza place to pick up, the guitarist meandered into the living room and leant against the doorframe as he fixed his gaze on the younger man.

Suguru was only a little amazed at the collection of films he found on the shelves beside the plasma television. Although Shuichi had acquired many new movies after moving into his own flat, his current collection didn't hold a flame to the one he'd left behind. Suguru allowed his dainty fingers to ghost over the spines of each of the DVDs with quiet respect. Much like the singer, he was a huge movie fanatic.

Hiro watched on smiling as he ordered the food. Suguru was bent over at the waist looking at the lower shelves and as he shuffled around a little to expand his knowledge of what the shelves contained, Hiro felt his groin tighten a little. _Nice ass, _he thought. After hanging up the phone, with confirmation of their orders and one last appreciative glance at the beautiful keyboardist's round buttocks, Hiro sauntered fully into the room and leaned down beside Suguru.

"Found one that you would like to watch?" He asked quietly.

"There's so many…" Suguru murmured reverently, "But this one looks good." He turned to show Hiro the cover; Ninja Assassin.

Hiro smiled, not exactly what he had been expecting, but he was happier that this was the chosen movie as opposed to the various soppy romances that Shuichi had collected over the years. He took the disc from its box and made his way over to the DVD-player gesturing for Suguru to sit down on the sofa.

After setting everything up, Hiro came to sit beside Suguru and gently pulled the keyboardist into his arms as he grabbed the remote. Suguru was pulled against and across Hiro's chest and as the movie began, long slender fingers began to stroke softly through his teal-coloured hair. The younger man relaxed a little, drawing lazy circles on the back of Hiro's hand that was draped across his abdomen.

Hiro didn't think that he'd ever felt so at peace with everything. There had been a few times when he had been spending time with Ayaka that he had believed that he'd felt relaxed. Upon reflection, he found that those moments didn't even come close and, pulling Suguru closer still, Hiro gave a contented sigh.

Around fifteen minutes into the movie, the doorbell to the apartment rang and they proceeded to the door to collect their food.

Suguru went to sit on the floor with his back to the sofa, but Hiro slid in behind him, pressing up against his back. The keyboardist blushed profusely but allowed it, he spread his legs out straight and set his pizza there, whilst Hiro put his own beside himself and began to chow down.

* * *

><p>As the end credits hit the screen, once more on the sofa Suguru turned lightly in Hiro's arms to stare into liquid grey eyes. The two men gazed at each other for a moment and then Suguru spoke.<p>

"I know that this would probably be the opportune time to…" Suguru paused, his ears going red and he looked down and away from the guitarist, "to… _you know_… but I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet. I mean, I know we've been dating for a few weeks now and I don't want you to hate me for it, I, you know, I trust you and all, but I'm just -"

Hiro silenced Suguru's ramblings by pressing a gentle, tentative kiss to the boy's lips. "Su-chan," he said, trying out the nickname and Suguru looked up, surprised, "I was thinking abut this earlier." He exhaled heavily, "Just bare with me, I'm not sure how this is gonna come out. I really like you, Suguru. And you're a good friend and honestly I'm not willing to throw any of that away for a tumble in the hay. Besides, the longer the wait, the better it'll be, I'm sure. Suguru, having respect for your body and who you decide to give it to, isn't going to make me dislike you. In fact, it only make me like you more. I'm happy with whatever you feel comfortable with, I wouldn't want to push you into anything you weren't ready for."

The teal-haired man was stunned to silence for a few seconds and he knew he had misjudged Hiro's character horribly. He had always known that the guitarist was caring and empathic, so why had he thought that Hiro would behave any differently in this situation?

Turning fully in the redhead's arms, he touched his fingertips to Hiro's face and traced it's contours as he said, "Thank's Hii-chan," he tried out his own version of a nickname, "I really like you too." And with that he gently kissed Hiro's supple lips with his own. Pulling away he said, "Kissing is good…" then he ran his soft hands over Hiro in sweeping strokes, "and this kind of touching too. I trust you never to go farther than I'm comfortable with."

_I love you._ They each thought in unison as their evening continued with kissing and gentle petting, _I'm so lucky…_


End file.
